Rose's Adventure
by CammieSarah51
Summary: Rose was dragged to Neverland by the notorious Neverland pirates. She escaped there grasps with the help of the Lost boys and PeterPan. What will happen in her adventure on the magical Island? And does Rose really want to stay in a land away from all she knows?
1. Chapter 1 - The Jolly Rodger

Hope you like my story.

Disclaimer - I don't not own PeterPan or any thing surrounding it.

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Jolly Rodger

I was unconscious, laying on the creaky wooden floor of the pirates ship. It was the sudden bang of the cannon not to far away from me what made me stir. I started to rub my eyes, my mind a haze and the chaos around me not helping. But I was slightly glad, as none of my captors seem to notice that I was awake. I put myself into an upright position, and leaned against the wall. It creaked loudly and I thought for a moment that they check on me, but they continued with the task ahead.

I looked around the ship, my vision blurry but slowly clearing. The pirates were sprawling around the ship firing the cannons in all directions, it was hard to get a clear view of them because they mostly were turned away from me or running in an awkward direction and I couldn't get a sideways glance and my blurry vision didn't help.

One thing I did see in common was the tattoo they all had, it may of been in different places on all of the men, but it was distinctive so I noticed it on almost all of them. It was a usual pirate skull but it seemed to have red blood dripping off it and I swore on my life it smirked at me, and made be shiver down to the bone. I looked away, my imagination can get the best of me at times. My mind was just about clear now, I knew I had to escape and I knew, in the chaos was the best time to do so.

I pulled my self to my feet, I found it strange I wasn't bound or gaged but now really wasn't the best time to start contemplating others actions. I made sure to stay out of sight. They knew I was here, well of course they knew they did kidnap me after all, but they didn't know I was awake. I was in a small corner, and the stairs to my left gave me more cover which I was grateful for. I turned around and tiptoed to see what was up deck.

I could see two men one relatively old, with grey streaks in his loose curly black hair. But most was hidden by the huge, worn red hat, placed on his head. It had a worn golden feather in it, which made it look even more rugged and the random pale red patches didn't help his look either. I moved towards his face. He was pale, it was wrinkled in a few places which showed me I was older than I thought. Most of his face covered in his hair as the wind swept it freely around his face. But one thing that stood out was his evil smile, and his eyes, his eyes shadowed making the smile look like it just came from the devil himself. And from what I could see he was wearing a red coat in immaculate condition, that's deep red match that of his unique hat and it had large golden buttons. I couldn't see much else so I moved on the man next to him. He was young, about my age. Probably a bit older. I'm really bad at guessing ages. He had relatively long hair at the top that gave him a side fringe but it was shorter at the sides. He seemed to be more tanned than the older guy. He was quite handsome, with an enticing face but his nose seem crooked. Probably gotten into too many fight, but that doesn't surprise me here with all these pirates. He seemed to be wearing a black leather waist coat that seemed to have the arms pulled off giving it a rugged edge. His mouth was pursed in a straight line from what I could see and he look frustrated about something as he glared at the man in the red hat. He pulled his fingers through his hair and I could see he was muscular but it made me shiver in a bad way.

I couldn't see much else. I dropped down an focused on the task at hand. Getting off this boat as fast as I could. I looked over board, I thought about jumping but then a angry crocodile jumped out of the water and snapped it jaws at me. I stepped back, and turned to see who looked, but the cannon sounds seemed to overpower that of the snapping crocodile jaw. I went back to leaning on the wall, to concoct a plan on how to get out. But there I was, running out of time, this fight going on wouldn't last forever and I'm running out of options.


	2. Chapter 2 - Rescued

Disclaimer - I do not own PeterPan or anything Surrounding it

* * *

Chapter 2 - Rescued

Suddenly there was a crowing sound in the distance and for a short second the firing stopped from both sides and all the pirates ran to the right and watched the horizon towards where the crowing came from. Then the firing came from the opposition harder than ever and the pirates returned to sprawling around to fight back, loading the cannons faster than before. The force of the sudden impact from the other side was so strong, it rocked the boat hard and those close to the edge fell off, and with that lurking crocodile I knew there was no hope for them.

I looked up at the opposite side to see and blur of colour flying towards us, at first I thought it was a bomb or something along those lines, but as it got closer I could hear laughter and chanting. As the blur came closer into view I saw children, that were surrounded by small colourful circular lights. Each of them were smiling, and looked like they were having a good time but this wasn't the time for games, from what I could tell this was a war zone.

But what caught my curiosity, was that they were flying. I stared in awe as they came closer. I backed away to my corner again, and pinched myself multiple times in order to believe that this wasn't a dream. I was trying to think about what all of this reminded me of, but it was at the back of my mind so I chose to ignore it, I'll probably find out soon anyway.

Then all of a sudden then was a bang as multiple feet landed in unison on the boat. I moved to get a better view, next to the stairs peeping through the gaps in the hand rail. The kids stood in circle formation, the colourful light weaving in and out of them like a dance. Each of them grinning mischievously, but there was one boy there who stuck out, taller with blonde hair who's mischievous grin seemed more cunning than the rest. The pirates stood in a formation around the boys and started circling. Never taking there eyes off the boys. The boys didn't seem the least bit intimidated. Well if they did, they didn't show it.

"Well, well if it isn't Peter Pan, the thorn in my side all these years" said the old man in the red hat who was slowly descending down the stairs. A pathway was made between the pirates and the tall boy with the blond hair stepped out. A.K.A Peter Pan. So thats what all of this reminds me of. Wait this cant be real. I pinched my self again.

"Ouch" I cursed silently. But I couldn't figure out who the man in the red hat was. He reached the last step and pulled out his sword, a thin metallic blade with an intricate handle that sparkled as it weaved around his hand, making it look like it was attached. Peter pulled out a blade equal in length but wider, thicker, dirtier with an extremely sharp edge. My eyes widened at the realisation that they were about to fight. But this kid can't fight this man he'll die. But what could I do. I froze fearing the worst.

"Afternoon, Hook" he smirked before continuing "You miss me?"  
So that's who he is, how on earth did I miss that. Sometimes Rose I swear your are so stupid. I silently shook my head at my stupidity. But I noticed how I haven't seen his legendary decapitated hand that was replaced by a hook. I shrugged. Not important right now, and I'd prefer it if did stay a legend.

"Actually I did miss the idea that I could slice your throat open, but I'm sure I'll get over it when I do it in a second" Hook retorted.  
Peter laughed at his comment and looked directly at hook then to the boy behind him, wearing the leather waist coat.

"I see Junior's come back from his visit. How was the mainland Junior?" Peter questioned the boy with the leather waist coat. One thing I noticed that these two had in common was their old fashioned English accent. Junior, if that was his name, I still wasn't sure if Peter was teasing him yet or not, but its something to call him by, anyway Junior smiled back at Peter and Peter became curious.

"But yes Peter I did, you see you're less careful on the mainland about watching to see if people follow you, so I tracked you, to find you watching a girl through her window, like always. The next night I went back and you were there again admiring her and I decide that you had a liking for her. So, I took her". He stated, casually leaning back on a tall post at the top of the stairs arms crossed across his chest. Peters face fell, with anger clearly shown across his face.

"Where is she?!" he demanded.  
OMG, are they talking about me? Shaking my head I shook off the thought. I moved around the ship to get a better view of the whole situation but made sure I stayed out of sight. When I had a clear view behind some barrels opposite where I had been, on the other side of the stairs, I looked at the two boys having a staring contest and rolled my eyes. This is gonna be a long day.

"Why don't you say hello, she's down there" he pointed down to where I just hid, then at a random pirate and continued, "grab her for me, would you mate"

The pirate dropped his stance and walked over without question to where Junior was pointing. He stopped once he got there and looked up at the cocky junior and said quite innocently with his shockingly deep voice,"Sorry boss, but she ain't here", Shrugged his shoulders, and walked back to his position, sword drawn.

Junior looked shocked, and looked back at Peter who was grinning bigger than ever.  
"Seems you've lost your leverage, Junior, but I'm quite intrigued, how did she escape?".

"Enough of your bickering," hook shouted and everyone cringed at the sound.  
Peter just shrugged it off, and continued to smile.

I felt a soft hand on my shoulder and quickly turned to see a boy hovering above me. He smiled lightly. He couldn't be older than 8. He had mousy brown hair and looked tanned but he was covered in so much dirt I couldn't tell. He wore torn, ragged clothes that had been patched multiple times in many places. I looked at his face to see him watching me with his pale blue eyes. He extended his hand to me. I lifted my hand, reluctant to take his, but I knew there were only a few ways I was getting off this boat and this way seemed the most reasonable.

I grabbed his hand quickly, before I could change my mind and he gave it a comforting squeeze. I nodded, to signal that I was ok and he pulled me to the edge of the boat. The argument still continuing between the Peter, Hook and Junior behind us but I had lost interest, more concerned with getting off this boat. I climbed over the safety barrier. I squeezed the poor kids hand before I let myself fall. The boy seemed to lift me into the air with ease before I hit the water. It made my stomach turn causing me to squeeze his hand even more harder than before. He lead me over the crystal clear blue water, to what looked like a tropical island from the distance, it was covered in giant trees, hills, mountains and I could make out a waterfall way over to the right. I looked over my shoulder when I heard metal cashing back on the boat but I couldn't see much as we got further away, and to be honest I was more relieved about getting off that ship. But somehow I knew this wasn't the end of this chaos.

* * *

For the next Chapter I'm gonna need 5 reviews. I've already started it so it will be up right after the reviews.

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3 - The boy who could fly

Chapter 3 - The boy who could fly  
**Peters POV** -  
I watched from the corner of my eye as Chip, one of my beloved lost boys, tried to get Rose to safety. I was glad I had sent a scout to see if Junior had returned and when the news returned to me they kidnapped a girl, I knew it was Rose. I didn't visit anyone else at night back on the mainland. I continued to watch her, she seemed scared at first when Chip offered to help her, but I knew she was smart enough to go with him. Chip had a way with people. Ah Chip, I named him that because he's like a 'chip off the old block', no one else saw it, but I did. It was in his pale blue eyes. I smiled and tuned back into the argument.

"WELL Peter?" Hook asked rather irritated, it made my smile get bigger because that vein always popped out of his head when he was annoyed.  
"Sorry Hook, what were we talking about, you tend to blabber on when you get a chance to talk, so I zoned out", I stated and laughed hard as hooks eyes looked like they were about to burst out of his head.  
"Enough of this Tomfoolery Pan, Where's the girl?" He lingered on the word Pan like it was a curse to him, well I kinda guess I am, but that's were all the fun comes from when irritating hook. I smirked at my inner comment and like always hook took this as a sign.  
"What do you know, boy?" he asked, what is it with all these questions, sometime I really do hate grown ups and there constant nagging. Blah blah blah blah, where's the girl, blah blah blah blah, I hate you, blah blah blah, are you even listening to me boy. Wait did he just ask me that. Again with the questions.  
"Say what, hook" I asked, getting an on-chore from the lost boys as they all said In sync  
"Say what, say what" and burst out laughing, I joined in of course. We received glares from the pirates surrounding us, but like I care.

"ENOUGH" hook bellowed, causing an abrupt stop to the laughter, making me angry. I was having enough, time to turn this around and leave to see Rose.  
"Arrrr, has hook got the ump?" I asked as if speaking to a baby, hooks rage grew. I turned my attention to back to Junior, well his real name is Edward but he doesn't like Junior and because he is hooks son, I shall continue the family legacy of being annoyed, by me, he one and the only Peter Pan. But when I looked he was gone, strange, he never backs down from an argument, he's like his father that way. And there's also the fact that he always looses when fighting with me as well. And that short temper thing. Anyway back to winning this fight.

Hook had regained his posture, he didn't argue with me while I was in thought, but that's because Smee told him not to give me the satisfaction of seeing his popping vein. Too late, seen it, and wrote a book.  
"Pan I'm loosing my patience with you" he said through gritted teeth. Now here's were the fun begins.  
"Pan I'm loosing my patience with you" I mocked in a high squeaky voice that sounded nothing like him, which annoyed him even more.  
"Don't play games with me boy", he said getting redder and redder with rage. And is that another vein I see joining its companion, bulging on hooks forehead.  
"Don't play games with me boy", this time mimicking his voice exactly. I could of mistaken him for a tomato at this point or maybe a giant zit. I wasn't too sure though.

"THAT'S IT I'VE HAD ENOUGH" he shouted and lunged at me but I dodged him easily laughing at his still red face, "COME HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN".  
I shrugged, "can't fight like a man, if I'm a boy" I stated, slowly levitating in the air, legs crossed.

"NOW YOU SCURVY DOGS ATTACK THESE RETCHED KIDS" he screamed while running straight towards me but I flipped over him. The pirates went straight in heading for the lost boys. I knew by now Rose would be at the island with Chip. Time to leave. And just to think I was having such a good time.  
"Lost boys", I called over the sound of clashing swords, "Time to goooo" I flew higher spinning making the 'go' in my sentence go like that. It was fun. The boys quickly flew into the air and followed me to land, as I started flying away.  
Behind me I could hear hook shouting at the top of his voice, "ONE DAY PETER, I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, IF IT THE LAST THING I DO..." There was more I think. But I just carried on as the sounds of hooks cries were swept away with the see breeze. I done a few somersaults in the air excited to finally meet Rose, face to face.


	4. Chapter 4 - To The Hideout

Disclaimer - I do not own PeterPan or anything surrounding it

* * *

Chapter 4 - To the hideout.  
**Roses POV -**  
Eventually, we got to land, and landed in the trees not too far away from the beach. The trees were huge, honestly you would not believe it and the top of the trees vanished after a while. The forest floor was covered in shrubs or patches of grass, and some of the most beautiful flowers I had ever seen, in random patches all over the forest. When we hit the ground, he let go of my hand and turned to face me. There was a huge smile on his face that took up most of it.

He held out his hand to me, as if intended for me to shake and said in a happy squeaky voice "Hi, my names Chip"popping the 'p'  
I looked down at him and returned his smile and I started to shake his hand lightly, I was a bit shocked when he started to shake it harder. The shake shook throughout my whole body, I managed to reply in a shaky voice "Hi Chip, my name is Rose". He stopped shaking my hand and looked around. Probably getting his bearing but I had no Idea how, I personally had never been good with geography, directions or places, to me everything looks the same.

"Chip" I said softly, he turned to face me still smiling, "thanks for saving me from that dreaded place, I honestly thought I was a gonna".  
"No problem Rose" he said so sweetly and innocently it made me want to give him a huge hug.  
"Come on rose we have a lot of walking to do and not a lot of time to do it", he said fast and grabbed my hand and started to pull me behind him, when a twig snapped to our left he stopped, and both our heads snapped in that direction.

"Chip", a voice said to our left, and from the tone, I could tell it was irritated.  
"Yup", was all Chip said in reply making the 'p' pop. It made me smile and I ruffled his hair in response.  
A boy stepped out from behind a tree. He was clutching a wooden bow in one hand, it already had an arrow in it, ready for action. He was skinny and looked like he'd be more about speed and stealth than strength. He unlike Chip, wore dark clothing that looked bran new, a loose black t-shirt and ripped jeans and combat boots. He was quite pale. His face and arms were covered in freckles, but most freckled people are quite pale anyway. He had a mixture of brown and ginger hair. But overall he had a young face, but like I had thought to myself many times today, I am bad at guessing people's ages.  
"Chip, what are you doing here, I thought you were supposed to take her", he pointed at me and continued, irritation growing in his voice, "back to the hideout" he questioned. He glared at Chip. Oh no he didn't, there was no way I was letting him talk about me like that when I was standing here and let him get away with it, also who did he think he was having a go at Chip.

"Excuse me" I said to him glaring back the same dagger as him as he did to me.  
"What" was all he said clearly aggravated with my sudden out burst in his rant at us.  
"Were do I begin, well first of all she," I gestured my hands up and down myself and continued "has a name. It's Rose by the way, thank for asking" I said sarcastically, Chip smirked at my comment which got him a glare of this kid. I stepped I'm front of Chip, now he was taking it out on Chip as well. Poor boy.  
"Also," I continued taking in a deep breath trying to control my rage, "how dare you talk to Chip that way, he just saved me from those, those..."  
"Pirates" Chip addd seeing I couldn't find the words. Bless him, he was so sweet.  
"Thank you Chip", I said smiling at him and returned my gaze to glaring at this kid, stepping a bit closer each word I spoke, "so you better start explaining to me why you feel the need to come over to us, with the ump and start on us, for no good REASON" I shouted now face to face with him.

The boy looked gobsmacked I even said anything to him. I smiled. I had won. I had the overwhelming urge to stick tongue out at time, but my nan always said it wasn't very lady like. So I suppressed the urge.  
"Ok then", was all the boy said and he slowly began turning to walk away never taking his eyes off me and sighed, "and just so you know the names fox", he added before running into the trees.

I sighed and turned to face Chip, who was still smiling. I gave him a curious look.  
"Do you know what you just did?" He asked swaying back and forth in one position merrily, shining ing his hand out os sequence by his side. I shook my head not liking where this was going.  
"You stood up to Fox" he whispered to me, smiling mischievously. I was still confused, but that happened an awful lot with me even if I wasn't in dire situations.  
"Ok Chip, I'm completely lost" I said to him, buy he shrugged his shoulders and once again grabbed my hand and started to pull me through the forest.  
"I tell you later, right now we got a lot of walking to do", he said over his shoulder.

I had no Idea where we were going but he just saved my life and I trusted him. I mean what harm could a little kid do.

* * *

Once again thanks for reading and please review


	5. Chapter 5 - Finally we're here

Here's the next chapter guys hope you enjoy

disclaimer - I known own PeterPan or anything surrounding it

* * *

Chapter 5 - Finally we're here.   
**Roses POV -**  
We had been trekking through the endless forest for what felt like ages. I felt like I was going to collapse and my arm was going to fall off, as Chip had practically dragged me this whole way. But just as I was about to say I needed a break when he stopped as we came up to a clearing. I accidentally bumped into him.  
"Sorry Chip", I said while yawning, "but I seriously need a break soon or I am going to collapse". I looked down at him to see him grinning up at me. This kid was always really happy, it cheered me up slightly.

"We're here" he said looking up at me.  
I looked through the trees to see a large clearing by the cliff tops. Funny, I didn't realise we were walking up a hill, probably why I was so tired. I slowly stepped into the clearing. There was a small tree the other side. I knew it was small because I could see where it ended, but it was more wide than tall. I looked over towards the cliff, the view was beautiful it was an endless blue ocean, and what made it better was there was no pirate ship in sight. I could see more cliffs in the distance, which looked amazing surrounded by the ocean that was smashing against it. It probably looked like the one I was on. I turned my attention back to Chip, he was admiring the view as well.

"Where is here Chip", I asked, getting a bit annoyed, had came all this way for the view and being tired, didn't help my mood.  
"Silly Rose" he said and shaking his head.  
When I looked at him still with a confused expression written all over my face he laughed and continued, "you'll see".

He walked towards the small tree leaving me even more puzzled behind him. I quickly walked to catch up with him. He stopped right in front of the tree, and lifted his hand to the twisted bark in a fist. He glanced at me then smiled. Funny, he has the same mischievous grin as all the other kids on that pirate ship, I hadn't noticed that before. He knocked in a pattern, that I got completely lost with. When he stopped I heard clogs working behind the bark. Then he sighed annoyed, and kicked the tree. The middle of the tree flew open revealing a black pit. I stepped forward and looked into the darkness.  
"Keep your head down rose" Chip said quickly before he pushed me down the hole.  
I felt my self land seated and slide downwards in complete darkness.

* * *

acknowledgement - I would like to thank the following for commenting so far

lexiwhitlock302, Elizabeth, Guest, KlaineShipper001, NAGuard, CessLiz, Faye, Bunnyrabbit29901

thanks for reading and please review.


	6. Chapter 6 - I want answers

Disclaimer - I do not own Peter Pan or anything surrounding it

* * *

Chapter 6 - I want answers

**Roses POV -**

"CHIP" I screamed into the darkness.  
"Weeeeeeeee" was all I got in response from Chip.  
I can't believe this, shoved into a hole and now on a endless slide in the unknown, what a day I'm having. Boy, does Chip have a lot of explaining to do. Eventually I reached the bottom and felt my feet on something soft and squishy, probably damp mud. Thank god I was wearing boots. I felt a sudden kick on my back as I was catapulted to the floor. Yep, I was right, the mud, was damp. What a way to find out, by literally, laying in it.  
"Sorry Rose" chip apologised while running over to help me up.  
"It's fine Chip, I'm not hurt, peed off maybe, but not hurt" I responded, annoyance clear in my voice.  
"Wait here a sec and ill be back" he said before running off in a unknown direction, and in the darkness I couldn't follow. It didn't take long before he was back with a dim lantern and I could see. We were in a small circular room that had been dug out of the ground. It looked awful, the mud constantly fell from the ceiling in drips and drabs and the roots stuck out in all directions, mostly from the ceiling. If I didn't trip I knew I'd hit my head on those god awful roots.

"Follow me, and then I'll explain" Chip stated before walking off. I ran after him catching up to him in only a few seconds, but I didn't want to be left in the darkness again. After a few twists and turns we came to a wooden door with the smallest bit of light shining through the cracks. It seemed out of place surround by all this mud, but I didn't care, I couldn't wait to get out of all of this claustrophobic, damp, mud. Chip hung the lantern up on a hook next to the door. Slowly he opened the creaking door and walked in. I followed him into the blinding light, practically feeling my way around.  
"Welcome to the den Rose" Chip said happily, and as my eyes tried to adjust to the light I tried to look around the room.

Once my eyes adjusted to the light I could see the room clearly. It was a large living room and dining room all in one. To my right was the largest fireplace I had ever seen, it was lit and spitting, above it was a birds house. Strange. Next to the fire place on its left was a bookshelf. To the right of it was a rocking chair, it looked so old and dusty, like it hadn't been used in a while. Surrounding the fireplace was a three sofas, what looked like they were made using long, thing logs and tied together by rope, but they looked sturdy enough and they were covered in brown furry cushions. On the floor in the middle was a bundle of cushions thrown all over the place. Man did this place need a organising.

To my left the dining room, well sort of. In the middle was a huge circular, wooden table that had a variety of different chairs surrounding it. The one that stood out the most was the one that had an animals skin thrown over the top. Poor thing. And it held a small resemblance to a throne. There was a small kitchen behind it, but only a few cabnets and a small old fashioned oven with a metal door. Straight ahead there was a hall way with various doors. The room was brightly lit, and the cream walls made it looked even brighter, but the dark wooden floors evened it out. There's was a variety of things scattered around the walls, animals heads, children's drawings, weapons, but mostly swords lent against the wall. I took a step forward to see a wooden spiral staircase to my left. Why didn't chip take me that way, it would of been so much easier. Oh well, I'm here now.

"Well?" Chip asked pulling me from my observation.  
"Well, what Chip?" I responded turning my attention back to him.  
"Do you like it?" He said fiddling with his hands nervously. Arr, bless him he was worried about what I thought.  
I knelt down so I was face to face with him and smiled, "Of course Chip who wouldn't like this place, it's amazing in a sense". I may have been over reacting a little but you always did with kids.  
"Good", he replied the smile getting bigger on his face. I actually didn't think that was possible.  
"But Chip, I have got some questions if you don't mind answering them", I said trying to get him to see the urgency in my voice. But he didn't because he just turned and walked away towards the sofas. Once he sat down he gestured for me to go over there. I walked over and sat on a different sofa to him. I sat directly opposite the fireplace, as he sat facing the left wall, with all the books on it.

"So...?" I asked Chip who was staring into space. He rubbed his eyes and looked at me.  
"Yeah" he said through a yawn. I knew how the poor kid felt I was tired as well, I'm not used to hiking and certainly not through jungles.  
"Are you going to answer my questions or not?", I said a bit harshly, but I am tired and I get cranky when I'm tired.  
"Sorry Rose, but we have to wait until the others get back", he said in a sleepy voice.  
"But, you said...", I started to wine but I didn't get a chance to finish before he help up his hand to stop me. For a kid about 8 he sure has some attitude.  
"Sorry, I know what I said but I never said when. Your just gonna have to be patient", was all he said before going back to his day dream, but the smile was gone and he looked more like he was thinking. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he was about 10 or 11 than 8. Jesus, I need to work on my ages.

We sat in silence for a while. I watched the fire place crackle and spit, silently hoping that nothing would catch on fire. The more we sat in silence the heavier I felt my eyelids getting. I took off my boots and place them on the floor next to the sofa. I pulled my feet up and laid in a ball on the sofa, my head on the arm rest and my arms wrapped around my legs that were pulled to my chest. Slowly I fell to sleep, dreaming of the place I haven't dreamt of since I was a child, the place all kids dream of. A place so magical and enchanting that people believed nothing could be so blissful and magical all at once. Neverland.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.

acknowledgements from the previous chapter -

Moonshroom420 and lexiwhitlock302.

Please review.

Until next time.


	7. Chapter 7 - Introductions

Disclaimer - I do not own Peter Pan or anything surrounding it.

* * *

Chapter 7 - Introductions

**Peter's POV -**

When me and the lost boys finally all got to the island, the fairies left us and we helped the Indians that helped us attack the pirates, carry there weapons back to there camp. We came across fox who directed the Indians with the attack. He said he saw Chip and the girl and said something along the lines of 'She has serious attitude but she seems alright better than that last girl you bought along'. I scowled thinking about Janes daughter Maria. She was such a spoiled sport, and was the worst story teller I had every heard, I was practically dragging her home by the second day.

Once that was done, I flew as fast as humanly possible to the den. I stopped when I felt a tug at my hair, and turned to see who it was. And came face to face with a yellow circular floating ball, behind the glowing was a small girl dressed in leaves like myself.  
"TINK" I yelled with joy, "where have you been. Actually that's gonna have to wait, we have a new mother Tink, isn't that great". Well I hope she'll be our new mother I have to actually ask her first.  
Tinkerbell rolled her eyes at me. She didn't like the mothers I had bought back from the mainland for the lost boys, well I didn't bring this one to Neverland so technically I'm not in the wrong. Wendy once told me Tink was jealous, but I could never understand about what though.

_"Peter, how many times do I have to tell you that all of this is going to turn out bad and by the end of it, you will get upset. And for the next few years I am going to have to put up with your sulking because you didn't trust me_?", Tinkerbell ranted on to me, but I didn't have time for this I need to get back to the den.  
"At least meet her before you judge her, Tink. Pleaseeee" I begged, which got me a roll of the eyes but still she's nodded her head and started off in the direction of the den. I quickly flew after her.

By the time we got to the den the lost boys were walking into the clearing. I flew further down and entered through my secret tunnel above the den. I flew silently into the living area and landed in front of Chip.  
"Where is she" I asked excitement growing in me.  
"Shhhh, she's asleep", Chip. Whispered, he pointed the sofa next to him were a still form laid. Her brown hair, covered her face. She was scrunched into a ball as she held her knees into her chest. She was wearing skinny jeans and a pink long sleeved top. I could spot dried mud patches on her clothes.

Round the corner I could hear bashing, laughter and chatter as the lost boys entered the den, Tinkerbell flying above there heads. The noise of all the chaos caused her to stir as she slowly sat up stretching her arms and legs.

**Roses POV -**

"Chip, what's that noise", I asked yawning. My back was stiff from laying on the sofa, but I felt better after my nap. I flicked the hair from my face to look at Chip.  
Chip look liked he was on the verge of laughter, his face bright red and he was biting his bottom lip. What could be so funny. I suddenly felt this gust of warmth on my neck. Was someone behind me? I slowly stood up pretending to stretch so the people behind me wouldn't suspect I knew they were there. I looked at Chip again, he had calmed down a bit from being bright red but instead of looking at me he was staring intently behind me. I turned round quickly to see a bunch of young dirty boys watching me. They all seemed a little shocked as they watched me. I recognised that boy from the woods, Fox, they all looked familiar probably from the pirate ship. At the back there was a boy sitting crossed in mid air watching me intently with his piercing cerulean eyes, he was the boy from the ship. He was Peter Pan. I shook off this stare, and stood arms crossed.

"What are you all looking at?", I asked no-one in particular, seen as none of them had taken their eyes off me since I had turned round. There was a sudden burst laughter behind me, and I turned around to see Chip collapsed on the floor laughing. I shook my head smiling, I had no idea what was so funny but it had gone past the point that no sound came out only squeaks. He eventually composed himself and sat back on the sofa, he was smiling, although I had never seen not, and his face was still tinted red.  
"Care to enlighten us as to what's so funny Chip?" I asked hoping this time I'll get an answer from someone. Chip pointed to the group of boys behind me, they looked just as confused as I did as they watched Chip.

He walked over and tugged me down so that I was head level with him.  
He whispered in my ear, "they think your pretty, that's why there looking at you". I blushed slightly but pushed in back down as I pulled myself away from Chip and stood up. I turned around to face them, only to notice a small yellow light that was flickering above their heads. What was that, I'm in Neverland, so what could that light be. Omg, could it really be.  
"Is that Tinkerbell?", I asked pointing to the glowing circle above there head. It stopped flickering red and started to shin more brightly after my words.  
No one answered me at first but I swore I heard a small high pitched voiced say, _"Finally some recognition around here"_, and Tinkerbell flew into the small house above the fire. Well now that house being there makes sense.

I turned back towards the boys, I was going to try one last attempt to get them to talk to me instead of constantly staring at me.  
"Ok then, care l introduce yourselves or do I have make up names for you?" I asked looking at each one of them.  
"Alright lads you've heard the lady, roll call", Peter called from the back, I recognised his voice from the pirate ship. After a lot of shuffling there was a line of boys in height order behind the sofa but in front on me. I walked round to the back of the sofa, leaning on the back of it.

"Rufio", the boy in black called from the left, he had small Mohawk with a red strip going through it giving him a rebellious vibe and the sword on his back made the vibe even stronger. His hair was distinctive, I wondered why I didn't spot him before. I smiled slightly and nodded.  
"Slightly", the next boy called out, he walk lanky and dressed in animal fur that reminded me a bit of a fox. Once again I smiled and nodded.  
"Fox", fox called out. I had no idea why he was in the line I already knew him, but like I did with the others I smiled and nodded.  
The others called out there names one by one, and I smiled and nodded to all of them. There was, Nibs, Guppy, the Twins, I was going to ask them if they had other names but I didn't get a chance to ask before Chip piped up, then there was a boy smaller than chip that went by the name of Tootles. They all wore some poor animal, well all except Chip, Rufio and Fox.  
"And I'm Peter. Peter Pan", said Peter walking out from the shadows towards me. I finally get a good look at him. He seemed to be wearing 3/4 length trousers that seemed to be made entirely of leaves, with a brown shirt that clung to his body. He was a taller than all the other kids. He had blond hair that had flecks of gold in it and his golden tan made his hair look brighter.

"I know who you are", I said turning to face him. He smirked.  
"Well I guess my reputation proceeds me then", he said smugly. Well the stories were true about him being full of himself after all. But I guess everything else from the stories so far have been true.  
"Actually no, on the pirate ship I heard you talking to hook and he mentioned your name. But yes I do remember you from the stories my nanny Jane told me", I replied.

"And you are?" He asked now face to face with me, I was shorter than him so he had to look down at me. He looked right into my eyes. Although it gave me butterflies I wasn't used to such close proximity so stepped back.  
"My name is Rose Darling, and you have a lot of explaining to do Peter", I stated. Maybe now was the time I finally get my answers.

* * *

Till next time.

acknowledgements from the previous chapter -

and moonshroom420

Thanks for reading and please review. I may not update for a while with school and everything but ill do my best. Also can u please tell about any spelling errors, I try my best but you know. Also I know it's really long but I needed to do it.


	8. Chapter 8 - The New Mother

Disclaimer -I do not own Peter Pan or anything surrounding it

* * *

Chapter 8 - The new mother

**Peter POV -**

"Ok what do you want to know?", I asked her. She sighed in relief, probably because Chip had refused to tell her anything on my orders.  
"Thank god", she replied "ok, well first of all why am I here?" she questioned gesturing with her hands the surrounding area.  
"I think you'll want to sit down for this", I said my hand pointing towards the sofa. She nodded and walked round the sofa and sat down. I flew over and sat next to her staring into her eyes. Her eyes were deep brown and in the flicking light of the fire the golden flecks in her eyes were made more apparent. She was quite pale but her skin still had a tint of colour, but she was from England so I didn't expect much more. Her straight brown hair flowed freely down her back, it was scruffy but I doubt she knew about her appearance. One of her cheeks had mud on it, Chip probably bought her into the den via the slide. I smiled, Chip never liked taking the stairs or as he called it 'the boring way of life'.

"What on earth are you smiling at?" She asked pulling me from my thoughts.  
"Nothing... It's just..." I patted my cheek to give her the message. She look slightly confised but wiped her cheek and a lump of mud fell off, she grimaced at it, and continued to scrap at her cheek to get the mud off, red scratch marks appearing not to long after.  
"Absolutely great, I probably look like a mess as well", she said trying to comb her hair with her hands. It wasn't helping but I wasn't going to tell her, she seemed grouchy enough as it is.

"Anyway, you said you had questions", I said hoping to get the worse over with.

"Oh yeah, well, why am I here?" she asked shuffling to face me directly.

"Ummm", didn't she know, I swear she said she heard me and the pirates talking, I sighed, looks like I'm going to have to explain this all again, "because Hook, as usual, tried to trap me and was using you as bait".  
"Why me though? I mean, its not like I sit in my room telling stories to my brothers and sisters, I'm an only child you know".  
"It's not because of that, just because it has been like that in the past." I said laughing.  
"So what it is then, unless its my...", she paused in thought, "my...my singing?", she questioned.  
"Yeah", I replied, not really understanding were she was going with this.  
"So let me get this right, you", she pointed at me "got me kidnapped, all because you watched me through my bedroom like some pervert, ALL BECAUSE YOU LIKED MY SINGING" she shouted. Wow, I never got that reaction before most girls are usually flattered, well then again, I am Peter Pan who wouldn't be, still Fox was right about the attitude.

But I knew what she was going to ask next and she wasn't going to like the answer. Once she calmed down I started to speak again.  
"Sorry, but you are a Darling and I wanted to see what you'd be like. I mean after your mother I vowed to check out who I was going to bring back to Neverland. And...".  
"Wait", she interrupted me "what about my mother?" She asked.  
"She wasn't like your nan or your great nan, she was awful. She hasn't changed much from what I could figure out the last time I was your house" I replied. She sat in thought for a while. Then she smiled, it certainly made her look better compared to when she was all grouchy.  
"Yep that sounds like my mum. Nanny Jane always used to say how she was disappointed about how she turned out" she said shaking her head, still smiling though.  
"Used to say?" I asked, uh oh, why would I say that, I didn't like how this was going.  
"Yeah, she um, died" she said. Her expression dropping, along with her head as her hair swept around her face. She bought her hands to her face and wiped away the silent tears hidden under her hair. She took in a deep breath, sat up and pushed her hair from her face.  
"Sorry I didn't know that. I feel like a right twat now" I said hitting myself on the head with the palm of my hand.  
"No it's fine", she said, there was still a little croak in her voice from where she was crying.

"Ok then, any other questions?" I asked, I really hoped she wasn't going to ask the question.  
"Yeah, one last question. when am I going home?" She asked nicely. Great, what is its with these Darling girls and going home.  
"You can't" I said quickly, readying myself to move out of her reach.  
"What" she said through gritted teeth her hands clenching into fists in her lap.  
"Look before you go all crazy on me let me explain", I said not giving her a chance to answer before I continued, "look if the pirates bought you here, then when I take you home they'll just kidnap you again and well be in this whole mess again. Also as annoying as she may be you don't want to get your mother and your father involved do you? So please think about it". I stopped. I sounded like I was begging, and that wasn't good. She sighed in defeat. Yes I was getting to her, maybe begging was good every so often.  
"Are you sure they won't hurt my mother?" She asked quietly, she probably felt so alone right now, but I needed to do what was right. I promised older Wendy a long time ago that I would keep her ancestors safe and I'm not going back on that promise.  
"Yeah I'm sure" I responded hopefully.

"Ok then, I'll stay" she said but quickly added, "but when this whole thing is over, I want to go home, deal" she stated and held her hand out to me.  
"Deal" I said shaking her hand victoriously, "me and the lost boy, will try and make your stay as pleasant as possible". She laughed slightly. Probably at my comment but oh well, I was too happy to care. But there is one last ing I have to take care of.

"But while your here, how do you feel about being the lost boys new mother?" I asked her, practically doing cartwheels as she nodded.  
"So what now.", she asked looking around the room as if it would give her some kind of clue.  
"I have an idea" I said smirking, "and well start right after dinner". The lost boys nodded in agreement, they knew what I was talking about. She looked up at me, fear and confusion apparent in her eyes. And I knew from that moment this was going to be fun.

* * *

acknowledgements from the previous chapter -

Lexiwhitlock302 and moonshroom420

thanks for reading, please review.

Because of all the coursework and exams coming up it may be a while before I update. But I might not. Lets wait and see


	9. Chapter 9 - The Plan

Chapter 9 - The Plan

Hook's POV -

I was pacing in my room, twisting my hook with my good hand. My perfect plan ruined once again by that wretched boy. Peter Pan. I grunt and throw my rugged hat to the floor and kicked it out of sight. Why does he always have to ruin my plans? My plan was perfect. Follow Pan when he was at the mainland, find out what he was doing there, get the girl, use her against Pan, kill Pan, kill the lost boy's and then kill the girl. With that rat gone Neverland would be mine. Of course there would be the problem with the Indians, the fairies, blah blah blah, but when the time would have come, I would of dealt with them accordingly. But nooo, Pan always has of get away, always has to live, always has to RUIN EVERYTHING. I could feel my face becoming red with rage. Ok, I need to see what went wrong. How did Pan know I had the girl? How did she escape before I even got to use her? There's only one person I know who would be able to tell me, and he was probably tricked or oblivious to the most obvious distraction.

" ", I scream at the top of my lungs. Seconds after I could hear crashing and fumbling. I knew it was Smee, that blasted buffoon. I swear there is never a moment when he isn't fumbling about his feet, if he wasn't loyal then I would have thrown him aboard along time ago. I walked over my desk and pulled out the chair and turned it so that it was facing the door in the corner of my room. The soft satin cushions of the chair calmed me slightly but my rage still boiled under the surface. I could still hear fumbling in the distance. Smee never was a fast one.

The sun was setting in the distance. The orange glow of the setting sun seem to lightly lighten the dark, dismal colours of my room. Black, red and brown. Everything was worn, faded or dusty from sitting around for over 100 years. And from all the years at sea made my room smelt damp. But I like my room too much and I don't have the heart to change it, much to Smee's disappointment. The glass chandelier in the middle swaying slightly from left to right. The dim glow the candles in it are letting off flickering as it sways. The sound of the whistling wind blowing on the glass of the long windows to the back blocked out Smee's fumbling in the distance. The sound of the sea splashing against the ship calmed me. And the steady swaying of the boat helped me relax and I closed my eyes and took in the tranquility of this moment.

The Wooden floor boards creaked on deck as Smee slowly approached my bedroom door pulling me from my daze. I heard a soft knock on my bedroom door.  
"Y...y...yes Captain", Smee stuttered from behind my door. Another annoying trait of Smee's apart from him being so naïve.  
"Quit your waffling Smee and come in", I responded still slightly agitated but more calm now. Smee walked in cautiously, he knew me all too well, he knew I would be angry and to approach with caution.  
"Y...y...yes Captain", Smee repeated while quietly closing the door. I looked down at my hook, and watched myself twist it before continuing.

"Well Smee as you know today was a complete and utter disaster. But first all Smee I want to know how that girl escaped?", I said the rage slowly growing in me but I kept my head down. I could see Smee out the corner of my eye shifting nervously.  
"I...I...I don't know Captain", Smee said as he pulls he's faded blue and whites striped beanie hat from his head. He started fidgeting with it nervously in his hands.  
"Why don't you know Smee?", I asked. I stopped fidgeting with my hook and looked up at him my long hair all to one side as I tilted my face in question.  
"Did I not put you in charge of her Smee?", I asked leaning forward, my elbows on my knee, my chin balanced on my one good hand. He gulped and slowly nodded fear apparent in his eyes.  
"THEN HOW DID SHE ESCAPE ?", I screamed at him, I knew my face had become red again with anger. Smee shuffled backwards until he hit the wall, looking desperately around the room for somewhere to go, to hide, to get away from me.

I stood up again and began pacing the room. Smee walked to the corner and pulled out my hat. The began dusting it off like it has been there for years gathering dust.  
"C...C...Captain, you and Edward t...t...told me to bring her up deck", he said nervously placing my had on the dresser neatly.  
"Yes Smee", I said stopping to look at him,"but why wasn't anyone watching her?" I asked glaring at him pulling my fingers through my hair. Wearing my hat had made it greasy from all the sweat but I didn't care.  
"C...Captain don't you remember we were in the middle of a b...b...battle?", Smee questioned. Now it was all coming together. With the crew distracted no one was watching the girl and he could get one of his brats to safely take her away. But how did he know we had her?

"Smee, where's Edward?", I asked remembering for the first time about my son. Well adopted son.  
"N...N...No-one knows C...C...Captain. A...A...After the battle with P...P...Pan he just disappeared. And one of the boats are missing", he said nervously staring into space as if remembering a distance memory.  
"Fine Smee", I said sighing. That boy needs to be put on a leash. Ill make a mental note of that.  
"C...Captain", Smee nervously stuttered out. I sat back in my chair, rubbing my temples at my now apparent migraine due to the stress of today.  
"What is it Smee", I ask hoping he would shut up soon.  
"What a...a...are we going to do n...n...now?", he asked as he slowly walked in-front of me , even though Smee is on the chubby side he sure is light on his feet,which I was grateful for because of my migraine.  
"I don't know Smee. What do you suppose we do?", I asked still rubbing my temples but slightly intrigued about where he was going with this.  
"Well C...C...Captain, I have an idea but f...f...first things first, we have to get E...E...Edward in, o...o...or the idea is totally ruined", he managed to get out. I leaned forward to look at him, fascinated by Smee suddenly.  
"And what is this idea, of yours Smee?", I ask now beginning to rub my stubbily chin, my migraine now behind me. Smee smiled triumphantly at me holding his chin up high.  
"Oh, Captain y...y...you will be so p...p...proud of me" he said like a school boy coming home with good news for his parents. I raise an eyebrow at him. And he begins telling me his surprisingly good idea.

* * *

I wonder what Smee's idea is? Wait and see...

acknowledgements from the previous chapter -

Ellinise, moonshroom420 and James Birdsong.

Please review.


	10. Chapter 10 - Fitting the Punishment

Disclaimer - I do not own Peter Pan or anything surrounding it.

* * *

Chapter 10 - Fitting the Punishment to the Crime

**Rose's POV -**

I sat on the soft bed, in Peters room. He told me that I was a mess and needed to sort my self out before dragging me to his room. I closed my eyes and laid down on the bed, my legs hanging off the end. In the distance I could hear the clattering of dishes, laugher and chatter. Peter did say they'd be getting dinner ready. I hadn't realised that it had got that late.

I thought about today's events and how my day could have ended up like this. I wasn't the luckiest person but never in a blue moon did I expect this to happen. I was glad though that I was too tired and annoyed with my mum, to change from my clothes before I went to bed. Finally, for once, being lazy too do somethings pays off. I groaned. Im going to have to get up and get ready, Peter said hell collect me soon dressed or not. I groaned again, as I pulled myself up. I ached all over, my feet more than the rest. The most exercise I do is shopping, and once in a blue moon I play my wii fit.

Now, where on earth did Peter say them clothes were. In the corner of the room I spotted a old fashioned chest with a rose on the too, that looked like its belonged back on the pirate ship. When I opened the chest, I must admit I expect to old fashioned silk or satin dresses. But to my surprise the chest contained modern clothing. I pulled out the label of a jumper to find it was in my size. I just assumed everything was.

I was sweating in my long sleeved t-shirt and jeans, so I decided on denim shorts and a navy blue vest top. Once I was dressed I folded and put my old clothes on top of the chest before searching for a mirror and hair brush. In the very left corner of the room, next to the small fireplace, there was wooden cabinet. Above it a mirror and on it a bowl and a hair brush. Jackpot. I quickly scurried over to the mirror. Wondering what hell I looked like.

To my surprise I didn't look like I'd been kidnapped, dragged through a jungle, push into a pit and had a nap. Na, I just looked liked I'd been dragged through a bush backwards. I sighed. Never said it wasn't bad. My brown hair had twigs in it, along with a few leaves. There was few dries lumps of mud in my hair, but I could get that out by brushing it. The bowl was full with water, and although I had scrapped most of it off my face, I splashed some on my face and got the rest off easily. There were various twigs in my hair, so I pulled them out, along with the leaves. I brushed my hair through quite a few times before I was finally satisfied, that this was as good as it was gonna get. I was relieved that my hair stayed straight no matter what the conditions, since I had nothing to tie it back with.

"Finished", I whispered to myself in the mirror. I turned quickly to my right, startled by the drawn out whistling behind me. It was Peter. He was leaned against the door frame casually, arms crossed across his chest. And, as always, there was that grin on his face.  
"You do clean up nicely", he said before turning and leaving, not giving me a chance to respond, "dinners done", he shouted over his shoulder and I slowly walked out of this little sanctuary, into the dining room.

When I walked in the room, the room went quiet and everyone stared at me. Again. That's it I'm leaving until they can at least learn to look at me like a normal person.  
"Bye", I said turning to leave before someone caught my arm. Pulling me to turn and face them.  
"Where do you think your going?", Peter questioned making me look into his eyes.  
"I sure your all very nice an all", I said pulling my arm from his grip, "but I feel like a freak show the way you all always stare at me, so I'm going back to the room", I stated slowly walking back to leave.  
"Ah come on, they meant nothing by it, honest", Peter said trying to discreetly get the lost boys to nod but they were too busy staring at me to notice.  
"Really?", I sarcastically questioned, "then why are they still doing it?" I asked smugly.

Peter turned angrily towards the boys, he pulled out a small dagger from his hip that I didn't know he had, holding it towards the lost boys, with his back to me.  
"Lost boys, it seems you have upset mother", he said spinning the dagger in his hand while looking each lost boy in the eye, they all dropped their's instantly.  
"For that you'll have to be punished", he said and although I could see him I knew the smirk on his face had got bigger.  
"Ahhhh", all the lost boys screamed as Peter lunged at them. Omg, is he going to kill them? Think fast Rose what could be there punishment instead, think. Ah ha. Got it.

"Peter", I shouted over screams of the lost boys. He turned to look at me with a confused look on his face.  
"Yes", he said turning around to face me, holding Guppy by the collar of his shirt.  
"Do you really think this is necessary?", I asked hoping he'd say no.  
"Yup", he said popping the P, and was about to continue his terror on the lost boys before I stepped in again.  
"How about we go about the punishment a different way?", I question watching as he dropped Guppy who's face had a hint of blue from lack of oxygen.  
"What do you think we should do?", he asked a bit annoyed I stopped his fun but lunging at them with a knife, really isn't necessary.  
"Well, if you ask me, this is a rather violent solution. And as it seems that you have taken this whole punishment thing to heart. How about we get all of them at heart? But not literally", I ask, quickly fumbling out the last part.  
"Soo...", he said gesturing with his hands for me to continue.  
"Nostorytimetonight", I said really quickly.  
"Ah dang it", two high voices said in unison in the background. I knew it was the twins.  
"You heard mother", Peter said rather irritated, "you get no story time". I just have to assume he's annoyed that he couldn't play his game. But still that way completely wrong of him to do. Thank god it's over now.

"DINNER TIME", I think slightly shouted out. Before I could process other though Peter dragged me to the table and sat me down on a small chair, next to the chair with the animal skin thrown over the top. Peter perched him self in the chair leaning it slightly backwards so that the front feet were hovering mere centimetres from the floor. Slightly placed a huge, metal, cauldron like, pot on the table. And placed a bowl and spoon in front of us. The bowls were plastic but then again with a bunch of children you wouldn't really want to give them china bowls.

We ate in silence. For them I knew this was odd. But I couldn't stop thinking about my mum and how worried she would be right now. I completely lost my appetite, so I started playing with it until everyone was finished.  
"You done", a voice asked behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Guppy, trying to balance all bowls in his hands. And badly at that. I nodded. He reached over, grabbed my bowl and scurried out the room. I was going to help him, but no point now that he was gone.

"Bed time boys", Peter announced jumping from his chair and hovering about it with his legs crossed. The lost boys all groaned but followed their orders non the less. They walked out slowly, shoulders slumped down in defeat.  
"Night boys", I called out to them. But they continued walking.

All except Tootles who turned around and ran at me hugging my legs upon impact, squeezing them tight. I awkwardly kneeled down, pushing him slightly back. Then I hugged him back and kissed him on the cheek. I pulled back to look at him to see him blushing. I held back a laugh.  
"Night Tootles", I said through a smile, ruffling his hair. He nodded and quickly scurried out the room. Following the other lost boys out. I noticed Chip in the door way of their room. He winked at me and walked into the shadows. I seriously need to ask him what's with all this winking. I got up and turned towards Peter.  
"Ok where do I sleep?", I asked and the widening grin let me know I wasn't going to like the answer.  
"With me", he said walking towards his bedroom. Catching my hand and pulling me behind him.

He pulled me into the room and closed the door behind him releasing my hand.  
"What do you mean with you?", I asked putting my hands on my hips.  
Peter walked over to the right side of the double bed, and sat down, legs placed in front on his and he turned around to lounge, hands behind his head. He patted the other side of the bed.  
I knew I was gonna regret this, but cautiously and slowly, I walked over to the bed. Peter's eyes in me the entire time. I felt like prey in the midst of a dangerous predator. I stopped near the side.  
"Oh come on, I don't bite", he said in an almost childlike whiny voice.  
"Fine", I said as I flopped down. I pulled the blanket over and turned my back towards Peter.  
"Night Peter", I said through a yawn. Letting my body be enveloped as the darkness pulled me into sleep.  
"Night Rose", he said. I could feel his breath on my neck but I didn't care. I was too tired to care, as I slept in a peaceful dreamless slumber.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys. Please review.

acknowledgements from the previous chapter -

ShadowPrincess100 & Moonshroom420.

I want your honest opinion on how you think it's going, where you think it's going, and anything you want me to add that I might consider.

Your truly CammieSarah51


	11. Chapter 11 - Lost Boys VS Indians

Disclaimer - I do not own Peter Pan or anything surrounding it.

* * *

Chapter 11 - Lost Boys VS Indians

**Peter's POV -**

'_Peter', Wendy's old and hoarse voice managed to croak out. I knelt by her bed side, her whole body shook. I wasn't sure if it was from old age or the sickness. She smile at me painfully._  
_'Is Maria safe?', she asked wincing from the pain of speaking. I nodded, smiling sympathetically at her. _  
_'Good', she said closing her eyes as some sort of relief washed over her. Some of the winkles on her face softening, but in a flash they returned more crinkled than before._  
_'Peter', she whispered turning to me, clasping her week fragile hand in my own, 'I want you to promise me something', she continued eyes full of hope. They were the only thing that hadn't changed about her, only now they appeared more weak, no longer a deep brown. _  
_'Anything Wendy Lady', I whispered in response, gently squeezing her hand. _  
_'You have to promise me, that if you take any more of my grand-children or their grandchildren to Neverland, that you take care of them, don't let hook get his hands on them', she asked, her voice sounding strained with more pain than before. _  
_'I promise Wendy Lady', I whispered, my voice fully with worry. _  
_'Thank you', she whispered leaning her head back on her pillow closing her eyes. And slowly, her grip loosened, her hand on the other side dropping towards the floor. Tears were streaming down my eyes. Wendy was dead. I carefully placed her hands on her lap and flew out the window of her room. Back to the place that can keep the memories at bay. Back home. Neverland._

I woke with a start. My heart pounding in my chest. I was sweating all over. I was breathing heavily in short gasps. A dream, it was just a dream. Well, more of a memory I'd chosen to forget. But yet I could never seem to forget. I could never forget Wendy's death. It was the stirring next to me that helped stop my inner ranting. Rose. I calmed my breathing and remained still and eventually she stopped stirring, continuing to breath heavily in her sleep. She looked so peaceful when she slept. I wanted to touch her but I stopped myself shaking strange feeling from my head. I carefully got out of bed. I desperately needed some air. I headed up through the secret tunnel above my room, that would take me outside.

Quickly and swiftly, I made my way through the tunnel, out of the tunnel through a tree and into the sky. The sudden gust of warm air cheered me up. The sun peaking above the ocean, in waves of orange and yellow as it fought with the darkness of the night to take control once again. The sound bats and owls wings filled the air as they dispersed back to their caves or hollows. Morning. Time to wake everyone for an early start. I flew bak down the tunnel, to a sleeping Rose. Letting her sleep in a bit more because yesterday he saw what she as like deprived of sleep, cranky and rude, better leave her be.

I silently flew into the lost boys room. It was a mess as usual. Toys and clothes covered the floor. Hammocks in all directions in no particular order over lapping each other. All except for Rufio and Fox's who had put up a blankets in the corner. separating themselves from the rest for privacy.  
"Wakie wakie, the sun is shinny" I said with a raised voice but not too loud to wake Rose.  
A groan rippled across the room as all the lost boys woke up at once. This was all followed by multiple thumps as they all jumped from their beds. Eventually all the boys were in front of me wiping the sleep out of there eyes with the back of there hands or yawning.

"Ok guys, today's is Roses first day at Neverland and we have to make it really special", I said getting excited about all the things we could do.  
"Yeah, yeah, we get the gist, but seriously why are we up so early?", Rufio asked clearly agitated. I shrugged not wanted to talk about the nightmares again. I hated people seeing weaknesses in me.  
"You alright Peter", slightly asked concern apparent in his voice. I hated how slightly could read me so well.  
"Nothing is wrong, I just wanted to get up bright and early", I lied. Slightly nodded but the look in his eyes showed me he was no convinced. But I did what I usually did, shook it off not giving it a second thought.

The lost boys went into the living room, waiting for me to get Rose. I walked into my room, surprised to find her already up, making the bed.  
"Morning", I said from the door way. I made her jump and she quickly turned to face me. I smiled. It was funny when you made her jump. She shook her head at me smiling. She seemed more jolly today.  
"Morning", she said in response. I noted her hair was brushed, but she hadn't changed from her clothes.  
"Your up early", I said hoping I didn't wake her when waking the lost boys.  
"Yeah, I heard you wake the lost boys", she said walking towards me. Oh no.  
"Sorry", I apologised.  
"It's fine, I'm more of a morning person anyway", she nudging with her elbow, then walking past me into the living room. She reminds me a lot of Wendy. I quickly walked after her ready for the day to start.

**Rose's POV -**

"Morning", I called into the living room. I looked to see the lost boys sitting around the fire chatting happily amount themselves. Well all except Rufio who was glaring at me. I didn't care. They all turned to face me.  
"Morning mother", they all said in unison.  
"You seem better today", I heard Chip say. I saw his head poked round the corner of the sofa.  
"I was just tired", I said smiling at him. He winked at me.  
"So what are we doing today?", I asked hoping it would be more sitting around.  
"Today", Peter sad from behind me, I turned around to face him, "we are going to see the Indians", this was followed by a load of woos by the lost boys as they ran about like headless chickens grabbing their weapons etc.

After they calmed down they stood in-front of me and Peter. Smallest at the front, tallest at the back. They were waiting for something. But what.  
"We're flying, the pirates are probably scouring the forest", he said in a commanding tone. The lost boys nodded and ran towards the stairs.

"Tinkerbell", Peter called out. Then a bright light shot out of the birds house in-front of Peter.  
"Morning Tink", Peter said in a cheery tone.  
"_Morning Peter_", a small voice said, "_let me guess you want me to sprinkle some pixie dust on her_?", she said in an agitated voice, glaring at me. Well, she could at least have manners towards me it's not like I'm trying to steal Peter from her. The stories said Tink was jealous of any female round Peter.  
"Uh hmmm", I cleared my throat and they both looked at me, "she", I gestured up and down myself, "Tinkerbell, has a name and its Rose by the way", I said clearly showing my aggravation. This so reminded me of the conversation with fox.  
"What?", Peter asked gobsmacked by my question.  
"I said I have a name. I hate it when people refer to me as a her or she when I'm in the same room", I turned to Tinkerbell, "it's rather rude really". They both looked at me with total shock. I thought there jaws were gonna drop open.  
"You heard Tink?", Peter asked eyes still wide with astonishment.  
"Yeah", I said. What was I missing. But he just smiled at turned to Tink.

"Would you look at that Tink", he said, "and could you get done with it quickly, the lost boys are waiting", without a second thought she flew around me in a upwards spiral motion. The small glowing dust slowly floated and settled on my skin. Being instantly absorbed into the pours.  
"_It's done_", Tinkerbell said before flying off up the stairs. I was going to ask what happened but I was being hauled up the stairs by Peter before I could even get my mind around what was going on.

Some of the lost boys where in the air flying around trees trying to catch one another. A-few were in the clearing pretending to sword fight. The laughter was actually nice and made the whole scene appear blissful. There was a loud ear piercing whistle by my ear. The boys all stopped and looked at us.  
"Off we go then", Peter said grabbing my hand, intertwining his fingers with mine and launching us into the air.

Before I knew it we were at the Indians Camp. At the entrance was a huge arch way, clearly marking the boarder of the camp. Once you step through that you come across an huge totem. I let go of Peter's hand and walked towards it. Chip was at my side staring at it with me.  
"The animals all represent something you know", he said still looking at it. He pointed at the bottom, to an animal which looked like a wolf.  
"The wolf represents guide, teacher and pathfinder. The bear", he pointed to the next animal up, "represents introspective, intuition and dreaming. The majestic owl", he pointed up towards the owl, "represents sight and enlightenment. And finally the moon at the very top", he pointed to the top, "means protector and guardian of the earth". I gave him a 'omg how did u know that look', my eyes slightly widen than usual in this sudden intellect.  
He smiled all the seriousness gone from his face as he said in a almost baby voice, "me smarticle". I laughed at his comment.

When I managed to stop laughing, I turned to see everyone watching us. Looking at me like I'd grown a third head. A girl, about 13/14 years old, stepped through the lost boys walking straight towards me smiling happily. She was a Native American. Her long dark brown hair, in two plaits down the side side of her face. Beads and feathers weaved into the plaits. She wore a brown animal skin dress. The bottom of it in a fringe. She wore a neckless that was made of multi coloured beads. And simple brown sandals. She had grey eyes that made her appear intelligent and her attire helped.

"So, you are the new mother", she said now face to face with me and she held out her hand, "I'm tiger lily", I shook her hand gently in response. She turned away from me looking at Peter.  
"So Peter, what's the occasion?", she questioned. Her arms moving into a crossed position over her chest.  
"We're showing Rose around", he said nonchalantly.  
"Ok. You usually take the new mothers to see the mermaids first. It's nice to be thought of", she said turning on her heals and walking behind the totem into the trees. We all followed.

"Pst", Chip whispered tugging at my arm. I looked down at him.  
"You ever played Cowboys and Indians", he continued to whisper. I shook my head. He smiled.  
"Don't worry stick with me and you won't get caught", he continued. I mouthed 'ok', and returned my attention back to walking. Trying to spot Tiger-lily.

We reached a large clearing in the centre was a huge fire, surrounded by traditional white tepees. many people wandered about the camp carrying large pots, spears, cross bows, or just happily chatting away. I spotted tiger-lily to the right with a few younger Indians. There age ranged of that of the lost boys. There was 11 including Tiger-lily. I counted the lost boys. There was 11 including me and Peter.

"Who's going first?" She shouted over to us.  
"You are", Peter shouted back. A mischievous grin on his face. His eyes twinkling with excitement.  
I looked down at Chip. His expression matched Peters, I poked his shoulder and he looked up at me. He was jiggling with excitement. 'What's going on' I mouthed to him.  
'Cowboys and Indians' he mouthed back.  
"Ok, we'll give you a 5 second head start", she shouted.  
"5", all of the Indians shouted at once that we're with Tiger-lily.  
Chip grabbed my hand and we ran into the forest.  
"4", they continued.  
"Chip", Peter said from behind a tree, "you watch her".  
"3", chip nodded, and flew us up into a tree.  
"2", I looked down from the tree to see all the lost boys behind trees with rope and some kind of weapon.  
"1", of course, the game where either the Indians or lost boys win by capturing the most of the opposite team. How silly of me. Thank god I have Chip. Then the stereotypical Indian war cry came out in all directions from the opposition as the game began. And the lost boys scattered in all directions. Wait. What the hell is my part in this? Looks like I'll find out soon enough, as I heard the clashing of swords in the distance.

* * *

You gotta love games. And yes I know it was really long but I needed to get the day started.

Hoping to write a lot more now I have 2 weeks holidays for Easter.

And here you go Lexi, I mentioned a majestic owl like I said I would.

Also I didn't make anything up about the animals I looked into it, I'm that dedicated.

acknowledgements from the previous chapter -

ShadowPrincess100, Moonshroom420 & Lexiwhitlock302

Thank you guys so much for constantly commenting. You guys are amazing.

More soon. Pretty please comment. Hugs and kisses.


	12. Chapter 12 - Winning

Chapter 12 - Winning

**Rose's POV -**

After a couple of hours of; screaming, running, pulling pine needles from my feet (because I forgot my boots), dodging arrows (that always seem to land centimetres away from my face), being hauled away from countless sword fights, being dragged up trees and kissing a few scrapes on the knees and elbows. We won the game. In the end there was only Tiger-lily and this dude that never seemed to stray from her side left. He reminded me of a bodyguard. The others in her team tied to various trees facing outwards. I watched from the tree tops with Chip, who never left my side, as Peter stepped out to face Tiger-lily.

"Well played Peter", she said as she slowly started clapping, "well played".  
"Well, I am excellent at games", he boasted.  
"Yes, yes, we all know, now go and tell them the games over and untie my team, so we can have some lunch", she stated before turning and walking towards the fire behind her, her body guard not too far behind.

I could see all the adults all gathered around the fire. Bowls were being passed around. They were all dressed similar to Tiger-lily, in brown animal skins. Mouthwatering smells wafted down from the fire, beef I think. I haven't eaten all day. I'm so hungry.  
"We won lads", Peter shouted at the trees, "get the Indians and then were gonna have lunch", then following Tiger-Lily's lead he turned around and walked towards the fire.

Chip jumped from the tree gracefully, slowing himself down just before his feet hit the ground. I however, am not so graceful. I jumped from the tree to slip and land with a thump, on my bum. Wonderful. Chip burst out laughing as I pulled myself up from the ground.  
"Ha ha, very funny, but not all of us are well adept at jumping from trees like you", I said sarcastically. All it got me was a really confused looking Chip.  
"What's ad-ept mean?", he asked innocently. Ok mental note, use less long words unless you don't want them to know what your saying.  
"Well it means...hmmm...when someone is adept really good at something", I said as simply as possible.  
"Sooo...I'm very good at jumping from trees?", he said the end of his sentence squeaking higher than the rest.  
"Yeah", I said. Glad he understood.

He nodded in response before walking off. I followed, walking beside him in silence.  
"BOO", Nibs shouted when jumping from around a tree.  
"AHHH", I screamed. Both Chip and Nibs held there fingers to there ears, faces scrunched up wincing at my scream.  
"Ow", Nibs said, "but u have to admit that was funny I'll do it more often", he said grinning like the Chester cat. That can't be good.  
"Just wonderful", I sarcastically retorted, "but I have to admit it takes a lot to make me scream".

"You guys coming or what?", Guppy said, coming back from around a tree. He went bright red when we all turned to look at him. Ar, cute, he was shy.  
"Sure Guppy", I said walking past him, ruffling his hair. We walked the rest of the way with Nibs reciting the whole game to me. I missed loads. At one point almost all the lost boys were captured but Peter got them all out. Which was the huge sword fight Chip dragged me away from. Apparently Chips good at this game and everyone missed him. I felt bad for dragging him around with me.

By the time we reached the fire all I could smell was smoked fish. My stomach started grumbling so loud I swore every heard it thinking there was a thunder storm nearby. I was passed a pieces of fish on a plate. They were kinda like fish fingers without the breadcrumbs. I sat quietly on a log around the fire with everyone else eating. Everyone was chatting away happily.

I was happy observing. As it was my feet ached, and with all the chaos this morning I decided a little bit of me time was fine. I was staring into the fire day dreaming, watching intently as the flames flickered, waved, cracked in some sort of secret dance when I felt a sharp pinch on my hand.

"Ouch", I squealed as I stood up abruptly, my hand flying in the air as I turned to face the cause. Chip was waving at me.  
"Chip", I said angrily rubbing my hand where the soar spot was, "what was that for?".  
"You were ignoring us Mother", he stated gesturing the lost boys behind.  
"What do you mean?", I asked. Surely I would have heard them right.  
"We asked you a question, like a gazillion times but you just sat there watching the fire", he pouted.

I sighed and sat back down next to him.  
"Fine Chip, what do you guys want?", I asked turning my body at an awkward position so I could face them all.  
"Where'd you wanna next?", he asked. Hmm, where could I possible go?  
"What are my options?", I asked. The lost boys all smiled at once. It was rather creepy.  
"You can go see the mermaid", he said jumping up and running round the fire.  
"Ok", I said even though he was out of sight.  
"You guys ok with that", I asked the lost boys. They almost seemed shocked I asked. But they all nodded remaining silent.

"So", I said breaking the silence, "what are they like?".  
"There alright sometimes", Guppy said keeping his head down as he played with the dirt with his foot. He was blushing again.  
"What are you talking about", Nibs exclaimed, "there amazing", that got a few giggles from the twins, "what they are".  
"Only because you like Glimmer", the Twins said in unisons batting there eyelashes at him.  
"Do not", he wined. I felt a smile creep up on my lips. I was pursing my lips trying not to let my smile get wider.  
"Do to", every singe lost boy there said. He crossed him arms and stuck out his bottom lip pouting. At this everyone including me laughed, causing everyone around to watch us. I heard a few sniggers as they all obvious saw Nibs.

Peter, Chip, Rufio, Fox and Tiger-lily has come over at some point. But I didn't notice as I too busy laughing. Slightly and the Twins were literally rolling on the floor laughing. Nibs had walked away with the strop, making us laugh even more. By the time we calmed down, I realised I was sitting on the floor with tears of joy streaming down my face.  
"What's funny", Chip said jabbing me on the shoulder with his finger.  
"Nibs", I said regaining self control and standing up. By the time I was up Chip pulled me towards Peter, Rufio, Fox and Tiger-lily.  
"Looks like you guys had fun", Tiger-lily said looking at the the lost boys, who were still laughing, "but what's so funny?", she asked lifting one eyebrow.  
"Nibs", I stated nonchalantly. Peters smile seemed to get wider at this information.  
"Ah", he said looking at the lost boys, "that's why he walked off, he likes to laugh, not to be laughed at. Still what he do?", he asked.

"I'll tell you tonight. It's a long story", I said grinning thinking about Nibs pouting.  
"Sure. You ready to see the mermaids?", Peter asked looking like he was about to jump and down with joy.  
"Sure", I turned to look at Tiger-lily, "you coming?". She looked as shocked as the lost boys when I asked.  
"I truly feel honoured today. First you visit us first. Then you invited me places. I like you". She said pointing at me, "better than the rest. And you", she pointed at Peter, "keep this one safe. Or you'll have me to deal with. And no sorry but I have chores to get on with. Have fun though", with that she gave me a friendly hug, "oh, I almost forgot. Here", she said pulling out a multicoloured beaded neckless from a pouch from around her waist. It's as beautiful with a heart pendant at the end.  
"Thanks, it's beautiful", I said pulling the long neckless over my head.  
"No problem. Have fun", and with that she walked towards a tepee.

"Right guys", Peter said clapping to get the lost boys attention, "off we go".  
We all jumped into the air. I followed the lost boys to mermaid lagoon.

* * *

**Edwards POV -**

All day I had waited behind the rocks near the mermaid lagoon. All day. Where was that rat and his dog? It was nearing noon and still no sign of them. The mermaids were out brushing there hair or admiring themselves in the huge mirror that Peter had put up for them.

I was surprised they didn't know I was here. Mermaids know everything. They are the gossip machines around here, if you want to know something go to them, if they don't know it them they'll eventually find out.

I was sitting down eating an apple when I heard the mermaids near by talking.  
"Did you hear?", the blond one asked. I could never be bothered to learn there names.  
"Hear what?", the one with purple hair asked.  
"Well, Adrianna told me, that pearl told her, that Glimmer told her that Peters got another one", she said. The purple hair mermaid gasped.  
"Please tell me Penelope that she's as annoying as the last one?", she begged. The blond one now know as Penelope shook her head.  
"No, Aqua said she's really pretty as well Amethyst", she said sighing.  
"We'll we could always try to drown her, like the others", Amethyst said reassuringly. Would they really? Well it would, save me a lot of time.  
"Na, it's never worked before", she said sadly. Great. Nothing good is going to come out of this. Stupid Smee and his idea. Next time, I'm just refusing.

"Well, Ruby told me, that Shimmer told her, that Crystal told her that Hook is planning something", she whispered. Shuffling closer to her friend. I had to strain my ear to hear.  
"Really? Oh goody. Wait Peter wont get hurt will he", she said panic in her voice.  
"I don't know. Nobody knows what the plan is. Everyone is trying to find out", Amethyst said. Maybe I should hang around mermaids more often. They do have good gossip.

With that they jumped back into the water to tell the other what they heard from one another. I sighed, leaning back against my rock. Well at least no one knows bout the plan. I hate this plan. I hate using people that don't deserve it. Well father did so only though wretched boys would get hurt. I like that girl. Poor girl. In the middle of it all because of her great-grandmother.

But I promised father I would go through with it. What choice do I have. But it'll all be worth it in the end when I get him. Even though I don't like it this plan is full proof. They worked out every nook and cranny. All I had to do was play my part. But for the last few years me and Peter have been enemies. Can that all change? Hmmm. Lets hope that this girl is his downfall.

And as if on cue. I heard laughing in the distance as lot of dark figures flew towards the lagoon. Well it took them long enough the brats. Just remember Edward, someday this, will all be worth it. Worth all the humiliation. And I watched as they all landed with a loud fud on the grass around the lagoon. It's show time.

* * *

Dun dun Dunnn. I wonder what the plan is.

Sorry it took me so long. But I had writer block and family outings. Bad combination. You can thank Lexiwhitlock302 for personally nagging me to write more.

More soon I hope. Also check out my other story 'King of the Fae' and please review.

Hugs and kisses

Cammie


	13. Chapter 13 - Mermaids or Bitches?

Disclaimer - I don't own Peter Pan

* * *

Chapter 13 - Mermaids or Bitches?

**Rose's POV -**

We landed on the vibrant green grass next to the lagoon. You'd think it being next to the sea it wouldn't be so luscious but no. The lost boys immediately ran towards the lagoon. It was beautiful. An almost circular pool with various rocks sticking out, there were a few had mermaids lounged on them. To my right was a small but wide waterfall, there was a mermaid under there looking like she was having a shower. And past the grass was golden sand, which, had more mermaids on it.

"Ladies first", Peter said gesturing with one hand for me to go first. I nodded politely and walked onto the sand. For the first time toward my feet felt amazing against the soft, golden grains. I looked at the lost boys to see them either jumping from rock to rock trying to catch each other or chatting away with the mermaids.

"PETER", 99.9% of them screamed the other 1 just glared at me.  
"Who's she", she pouted. She had long white hair, a white tale that had a hint of pink and she wore pearls sound her neck that all seemed to make her deep purple eyes pop. Hr long hair at the front covered her...you know what's.  
"She pearl", he gestured towards me, "is our new mother". She continued to pout as she jumped into the water. Why is she pouting about me being here.  
"What did I do?", I asked confused. Peter shrugged looking just as confused as I was.  
"She doesn't want you here", a red headed one exclaimed.  
"Why? I didn't do anything", I said feeling a tad angry about this whole situation.  
"Yes but you'll hurt Peter like all the others!", she exclaimed, I have to admit I was shocked about her whole accusation, "why don't you just go home you wrench".

Right now I was angry. Who did she think she was. I wanted to go home. I felt my fists ball and I clenched my teeth. I have always had a bad temper. And right now she was pushing the limits.  
"And what's worse is your the daughter of that bi-", she didn't even finish her sentence before I interrupted.  
"AND WHAT DO YOU KNOW? HA", I shouted at her. She looked shocked I even retaliated in fact they all did, all the mermaids and lost boys watched me either in shock or intrigued. I took a deep breathe to calm my self before I continued making sure I do t my my best bitch glare, "you think that I asked to come here?", she nodded slowly, "we'll I didn't in fact I was kidnapped. But I'm surprised that's news to you, aren't you mermaids all up to-date on all the stuff that happens here", again she nodded, "then wouldn't you know that?", she nodded again. What's with all this nodding. I felt the over whelming urge to pace but I remained still.  
"Did it ever occurred to you I want to go home", I cried holding back the tears that threatened to fall. She gasped as her hand went flying towards her mouth.  
"I'm so so-", but before she could finished I ran towards the forest. I never let anyone see me cry. I wasn't about to start now. And I kept running quickly wiping away the overflowing tears.

**Chips POV -**

I watched as Rose ran off. I watched. Why didn't I run after her. She's my friend. I fell so depressed. I looks towards Peter. I only just heard him calling after her.  
"Rose, come on they didn't mean it", he cried running after her.  
Everyone just stood there. The mermaids were used to teasing all the darling girls Peter bought back but they never got a reaction. And they never expected her to say she wanted to go home.  
"Chip", Pearl said so quietly that if no one else was quiet I wouldn't of heard her, "I didn't mean to", she said. I knew she did but she didn't mean to get that sort of reaction, she wanted more of an argument from it. But what she probably did or didn't know was that Rose wasn't here because like the others Peter swept her off her feet, she was kidnapped and from there her life went downhill because of all the secrets and her being in a new world an' all. The mermaids rubbing it her face was enough to make her break.

"I know", I sighed, "I guess it was just enough to break her". Our day way now ruined.  
"We better get going", I heard Rufio say from behind. We all walked towards the edge of the lagoon. Heads down, shoulders slumped. How could we not notice mother was upset? Will she be mad at us? She seemed so happy before. What if mother practically begs to go home? What will we do? We like her more that the others, even Rufio although he'll never admit it likes her a bit. And with that we all walked back to the hide out. All happy thoughts gone from our mind.

**Edwards POV -**

I watched in frustration. Yep that's right frustration. The first part of the plan was RUINED. How was I supposed to explain this. It was simple such a simple plan that Smee could of done it. Like the last 3 times that Peter bought the girls to the mermaids they tried to drown her but no. She had to go and run away. I knew the mermaids were going to try and drown her even though they said they wouldn't. They love to drown people.

I huffed agitated. I had thought about following them but thought against it. How was I supposed to go home now. After all the Captain had said;

_"...and one more thing", Hook said pulling me back. I know I should call hi. Dad but it would feel wrong so I kept calling him Captain or Hook.  
"If you come back without completing the plan. I'll have your hand boy", he practically shouted at me. He putrid breath circling around my face. I nodded and jumped on the row boat heading for land. First stop, mermaid lagoon..._

And that's what bought me here. So now what. There wasn't a plan B, C, D, so on. Improvise. Think, think, think, think. I could twist the truth. I can't return to the boat. Truth. Hook threatened me. Truth. With killing me. Little lie. Beside I'm sure I would of died by bleeding to death first. So kinda of the truth. I thought they could help because I want revenge. Lie, definite, lie.

To make it look real I quickly jump into the cold water, to make it look like I swum to shore. And with that I turn and run hoping I run into the girl rather than the lost boys who are less likely to take pity. I was quickly lost in the forest. Soaking wet, lost, hungry and tired. I hoped they'd find me before night. And one the first part of the plan was done. I could get on to the rest. And with that I ran, pushing myself with false hopes.

* * *

Hey hey.

Sorry I haven't updated in forever. But been busy.

So what'd u think?

Also I'm having a pole. Who are your favourite characters? And why would be nice.

Pretty please review, they give me motivation.

Hugs and Kisses.

Cammie


	14. Chapter 14 - Stranger Danger

Sorry it's been so long.

disclaimer - I do not own Peter Pan.

* * *

Chapter 14 - Stranger Danger

**Rose's POV -**

After a while I stopped running. The tears had long stopped but I kept going, I don't why really, I just did. Peters calls were still rather muffled behind me. So, I sat on the floor with my back to a tree and pulled my knees up to my chest. The sky was tinged with orange as the sun began to set. Well at least this dreaded day would be over soon. The birds song now a whisper as the hoots of hidden owls became louder.  
_*Snap*_  
I twisted my head to see Peter approaching slowly, it almost seemed cautious. Maybe he thought I was going to run off again. Well he was wrong, I may of cried but I wasn't planning on doing it again. While I was running I promised myself more self control.

"Hey Peter", I said in a hoarse voice.  
"You ok?", he asked sympathetically.  
"Yeah", I laughed slightly, "just having a girly moment. I'm all good though, and I promise no more outbreaks. I don't even know what came over me", I shrugged.  
"Don't worry about it, you've been through a lot. I expected you to break sooner or even faint, like most girls", he said dropping down next to me.  
"I suppose I should take that as a compliment? Although you did just say girls aren't able to withstand too much bad news. We're not all stereotypical princesses you know", I said staring off into the distance.  
"Hmmm...that's...nice", he said awkwardly. What did he mean that's nice? Oh.  
"Sorry I forgot I say rather long words sometimes", I laughed, "what I meant to say was, girls aren't fainting princesses that need a charming hero all the time anything bad happens", I said as simply as possible. I didn't mind though.  
"Oh, well that makes more sense. Why didn't you say that in the first place?", he asked, I turned to look him in the eye. He was hovering slightly above ground staring back. He still looked slightly confused.  
"In the adult, I mean grown up world, you need to use big words so people think your smart", I tried to say it without a baby ting to my voice, it was hard but I done it.  
"Erh, I hate grown ups", he said with disgust. It made me smile how childish he was at heart.  
"I know, in fact I sure everyone who's ever seen the film, read the book or anything else to do with you, knows that you hate grown ups", I said shaking my head. This boy was so oblivious.

*_Snap, crash, snap_*  
"Bloody branches, stinking roots, wretched shrubs...", someone muttered in the forest in-front of us. Whoever they were it wasn't good because Peter tensed and jumped up pulling me with me.  
"What is it?", I whispered. He held his finger to his lip to tell me to be quiet. I nodded to show I understood. Please tell me it wasn't the pirates. Peter pulled out his sword, the sound of the metal being pulled out seemed to echo throughout the whole forest. I cringed at the sound.  
"Who's there?", the voice called, halting to a stop. Shit, he heard us. After no response he carried on walking. Well more like tripping his was through the forest.

*_Crash_*  
And he landed right by out feet. Sprawled across the woodland floor. He cursed as he pulled himself up. When he was half way up Peter put his sword to his neck.  
"What a pleasant surprise junior", Peter said cockily.  
"Pan", he stated slowly rising. The sword staying by his neck he entire time.  
"Now what would you been doing in the woods this late at night?", Peter asked curiously those his face remained blank.  
"I got kicked off the Jolly Rodger", he said like it was no biggy.

"What, isn't hook your dad?", I asked speaking for the first time. No way was I standing here like a bimbo will Peter acted all high and mighty.  
"Adoptive father", he added, a little too pleased that was talking.  
"Still...that's just wrong...he has responsibilities as your father, adoptive or not to take care of you. Some one needs to have a serious word with him", I said rather angrily. Both boys looked shocked.  
"What? What did I say?", I asked confused.  
"There the enemy Rose. Your not supposed to feel sorry for them or have a word with them. Your supposed to fight them, kill them, then go home and celebrate and victory...", Peter said but was interrupted by junior who said.  
"...or a loss".  
"I don't care, it wrong and he is a parent and should act like such", I said crossing my arms over my chest.  
"You truly are a mother at heart", Peter said sighing, "now what to do with you?", he asked himself as he tapped his chin with his free hand.  
"What do you mean do with him?", I asked dropping my hands back to sides now curious with Peters Remark.  
"Well, he can't come with us can he?", he said sarcastically but I gave him my best 'what made u think that' look.  
"Oh come on, you can't be serious", he whined.  
"I'm not going to let him die. In the morning he can be on his way once he gets his act together but I couldn't live with myself if I let him die", I said. I watched him intently as he sighed and reluctantly nodded, removing the sword from his neck.  
"Wonderful, lets go", I turned to walk but remember I had no idea where I was going, "um, Peter why don't you lead", I said motioning forward.  
"Sure", Peter said merrily but his gaze turned bitter as he looked towards junior. Was his name actually junior though. I'd have to ask.  
"But you", Peter said in a bitter tone matching his glare, "will stay close. In front so I could keep an eye on you", and with that we walked through the forest at a rather briskly walked, to god knows where.

"Put this on", Peter said turning to Junior holding out a ragged cloth him. Where was he supposed to put that on? Junior, grabbed the cloth and tied it around his eyes.  
"Ready", Junior said feeling the air with his hands. I couldn't help but laugh.  
"What", he snapped.  
"Wo, sorry, didn't mean to get your knickers in a twist", I said putting my hands up in surrender although he couldn't see me.  
"It's fine", he huffed, "can you help? It's kinda awkward to walk", he said waving his hands in the air again trying find someone.  
"I can't help you when your to trying to slap me", I said trying to grab his arms, which to my dismay was still flying about.  
"Sorry", he said dropping his hands to his side.  
I grabbed his wrist and walked towards Peter who stood with his back towards, it looked like his arms were crossed over his chest.

"To the...", I didn't know if I should say hideout around junior so I would improvise just incase, "...thingy place...that...um...the other people are at", I continued rather sheepishly resisting the urge to scratch the back of my neck.  
"What?", Peter turned to look at me. I mouthed to him, 'the hideout' to which he smiled.  
"You can say it, everyone knows we have a hideout, Rose", Peter said with a smug look on his face but it dropped as soon as he saw me holding Junior wrist.  
"I can help him", he said with something I didn't recognise in his voice. To this Junior smiled victoriously. Hmmm interesting.  
"Go right ahead", I said dropping his wrist and walking towards the lonely tree.

By the time I reached it the door flew open revealing Chip and Tootles.  
"ROSE", they shouted throwing themselves me. I fell backwards to the floor and upon impact they bombarded me with apologises and questions that I could make out. But still they were happy to see me, in fact it was rather cute they were worried. Sitting up the best I could, I hugged them both.  
"Hey guys, wow you really did miss me hey", I strained laughed as they squeezed me in another hug tight.  
"Na, we were worried", Chip said standing and straightening himself out.  
"Ok, we'll let's get inside shall we", I said pulling myself up along with Tootles who was clinging to me so I decided to carry him.  
"Okie Dokie. Also where Peter?", he said looking around me.  
"I dunno, he was right behind me", I said turning and looking around the darkness for them.

"Don't worry Rose, he's always out late. Let's get in", Chip said running inside the hollow tree, this was followed by squeals of joy from that treacherous slide. Holding onto Tootles tight I followed his lead, hearing the door slammed behind me.  
By the time I reached the bottom of the slide, I immediately saw Chip with a lantern.  
"Have fun?", he asked with a sly grin.  
"Yeah, it's funnier when you know what to expect", I said pulling myself up. Tootles seemed to be drifting off in my arms, bless him.  
Chip gestured forward and I followed rubbing the now sleeping Tootles back as we reached the hideout.

"Who's taking first watch?", Peter announced as I walked in.  
"First watch for what?", I whispered not wanting to wake Tootles.  
"To watch Edward", he stated, "is Tootles asleep?", he whispered walking over cautiously as if the sound of his footsteps would walked him.  
"Yeah, where's his bed?", I asked. He walked towards the hall and I took it as a follow me kind thing. At the end of the all there was a gigantic room that was a state. Hammocks of all different shapes, size and colours hugs from the walls and the floor was covered in dirty clothes and toys.  
"This one", Peter said pointing at a small blue hammock close to the floor in the corner.  
I walked over and kneeing down I gently pulled Tootles from me and place him as sturdily as I could on the rocking hammock, tucked him in and finally kissing him on the forehead before I stood.

"So it's all arranged, yes", Peter said towards all the lost boys.  
"Yes", the lost boys said in unison, turning the attention to me as I walked into the room.  
"Tootles is in bed", I said walking over the the group, "and I do believe I own you guys a story", this earned me cheers as they all grouped hugged me. Those who could get to me hugged the person in front.  
"First things first, have a wash", I said. They groaned as they slumped off into another unknown room to wash. When they returned there faces where practically sparkling.

"Ok then what story do you want?", I asked as they all bundled into there room to get comfortable for the story.  
"You pick, we don't know any really", slightly said hoisting himself into his hammock.  
"Hmmm...how about...", what would boys like? I thought to myself, "how about...Tarzan?", I asked.  
"What that about mother?", Guppy asked.  
"It's about a man who lives with monkeys in the Jungle", I said.  
"Ok let's hear that one", chip said enthusiastically.  
"Ok", I began, "Once upon a time, on a terribly stormy night near a deserted island, a ship got wrecked...".

* * *

I know it's been a long time sing I posted so I decided to make it up to you.

So far People have said Edward and Chip are the best.

What do you think. Who your favourite Character? And what character do you want to see more of?

hugs and kisses

Cammie


	15. Chapter 15 - Old Friends

Disclaimer - I don't own Peter Pan

* * *

Chapter 15 - Old Friends

**Edwards POV -**

I shifted again. I couldn't get comfortable with my hand tied behind my back laying on the floor. Well at least the floor was carpeted.  
"Stop squirming", a voiced snapped behind me and I immediately recognised that voice. Oh, so they didn't even trust me enough to not be watched typical.  
"Maybe, Rufio it wouldn't be so bad laying here if my hands weren't tied behind my back", I retorted back.  
"Your just gonna have to get used to it", he said though I knew him well enough to know he was smirking.  
"Come on man for old times sake", I pleaded.  
"Hmmm, let me think about it", he said sarcastically, "NO", he boomed. And then the silence returned.

I eventually fell asleep from exhaustion, the sound of people talking in hushed voices woke me up.  
"Has he done anything yet?", one asked.  
"No", Rufio said, "at the beginning he started squirming cause he couldn't get comfortable, but other that nothing".  
"Good, but I wonder why she wanted him here?".  
"Peter said she felt sorry for him".  
"I know. But do you honestly believe that Hook would just throw Edward overboard after he's done for him?".  
There was a pause before Rufio answered which wasn't like him at all.  
"No", and then I heard footsteps as he walked away. When had it gotten so bad between me a Rufio.

I got into as much as I comfortable position as I could before the other person walked in, locking the door behind him. I could help but think about Rufio, I mean we were once best friends. All because of that one night when I should I turned around and never looked back, but I didn't;

_"Where are we going Ruff?", I huffed out as he practically pulled me along empty streets of London. Well it was midnight so you would expect as much.  
"You see", was all he said before silence fell between us. The only sound was my laboured breath._

_When we came up to Windsor Gardens I was so confused, weaving in and out of the trees, flowers and bushes we came to a halt. I knew Ruff like to come here a lot but still.  
"You...owe...me...an...ex...plan...ation", I said trying to catch my breath.  
"I think I can help with that", a unknown voice said behind the tree. I suddenly became alert, squinting to see in the darkness.  
"Who there?", I said reaching for my pocket knife.  
"That would be me", he said stepping out front he bushes. He wore what look liked leaves but that must be the light for trousers. His chest was bare and he wore no shoes.  
"And you are?", I asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Peter Pan", he said smiling proudly up like I should know who he was._

_I huffed as I turned to face Ruff who was grinning.  
"Care to explain?", I said gesturing around me.  
"You know I come here often right", I nodded, "we'll the last few nights I've been hanging with Peter and last night he took somewhere", I was about to say something before stopped me, "and he asked if I wanted to stay there for good and I said not without you. So before you start a rant go there and have a look will ya", he said crossing his arms over his chest to show he was done arguing.  
I huffed and pulled my fingers through my hair. Ok Edward weigh the pros and cons. Pro Ruff likes it there. Con it could be anywhere. Pro if its good we can stay. Con we don't know who this Peter guy is. Pro...  
"Stop weighing the pros and cons and say yes will ya", Ruff said agitation in his voice. Damn, he knew me so well.  
"Fine. But as soon as I don't like it were leaving do we have a deal?", I asked holding my hand out to him.  
"Deal", he said shaking it enthusiastically.  
"Where to?", I asked Peter now turning my attention to him.  
"Neverland...", he said jumping into the air and staying there..._

From there the rest didn't play out so well. We loved it. And we had loads of great times. Sometimes me and Peter had a clash of personalities but that was about it and it was forgotten the next day. But when the pirates came back from travelling it all went wrong. They tricked me and Peter kicked me out of the hideout. I was alone and lost and the pirates offered me help and I stayed there with them. The rest is well history from there. Hook adopted me as his own and apart from the battles I never saw Rufio again.

"Wakey wakey sunshine", the vioce said pocking me with his foot. I didn't know I fell asleep. I groaned as I sat up. I was sore all over from sleep on the floor with my hands tied behind my back and the light was burning my eyes.  
"Stop complaining", he said pulling me to my feet. When my eyes adjusted to the light I could see Fox.  
"I'm pretty sure you'd be complaining if you slept on the floor all night", I said bitterly.  
"We'll get used to it because your leaving today", Fox smugly untying my bounds.  
"We'll see", I said returning the smugness in his voice. His face dropped.  
"I won't let you. Not after last time", he hissed in my hear.

I was about to hiss back before the door unlocked and Rufio stood at the door.  
"Breakfast. Now", he said pointing to the right.  
"Thanks", I said walking past him. From there I let the wonderful aroma of food in the air bed my guide. I stopped at the sight of all the lost boys, Peter and Rose I think her name was sitting at the table, they all stopped what they were doing and looked at me.  
"Morning, take a seat", Rose said sweetly gesturing to the table.  
This was going to be too easy, I'd be back home in no time.

* * *

So...Edward and Rufio had a history. Who expected that. I certainly didn't but it makes it more interesting.

special thanks to moonshrome, thanks for commenting you rock.

Guys check out try other story the Fae.

Hugs and kisses

Cammie


	16. Chapter 16 - Not Everything Goes To Plan

Disclaimer - I donor own Peter Pan

* * *

Chapter 16 - Not everything goes to plan

**Peter's POV -**

I hadn't got a wink of sleep all night with that piece of scum down the hall. How I hate him. After what he's done I don't know how anyone can forgive him or why he'd come back. Chip doesn't understand the whole situation, he says we should give him a chance but he wasn't here when it happened, there's tricked and then there's betrayal and...err I'm not even gonna think about it. What really made my blood boil was when he waltzed into the room with a smug look on his face.  
"Morning, take a seat", Rose said sweetly. I felt like I was gonna gag, I needed to explain to her the whole story with Edward before this got out of hand and he explained it to her first making her feel sorry for him or before he uses her.  
"Thank you", he said politely, nodding his head slightly, "and morning to you guys too" he smiled. I was biting my tongue to refrain saying thing in-front of Rose. He pulled out a chair between Guppy and slightly and sat down, squeezing himself between them, I knew I was smirking at the sight of a squashed Edward.

"What are we doing today then?", I asked everyone so that I could stop paying attention to the thing across the table.  
"We'll we've done the mermaid and Indians so far", slightly pointed out, "we can't go cannibal cove for obvious reasons, so...how about we", he started rubbing his chin in thought before suddenly lit up with an idea, "TREASURE HUNT", this idea got a wooo from the lost boys as well as whistles and a few banged there hands on the table, as the thuds echoed around the room.  
"Is that ok with you Rose", I ask nicely, she nodded.  
"Right it's all sorted then chaps", I said shooting up clasping my hands together. About to plan the day even though we wouldn't stick to it before Rufio caught my eye and discreetly flicked his head towards Edward. Rufio was avoiding him at all costs, Edward might try to use the past to get into his head and we didn't need that happening. I nodded to show my understanding. He seemed to relax at this, I didn't even know he was tense.

"You", I pointed at Edward, "come with me", I began walking.  
"Peter", Rose's voice said sternly behind me stopping me in my tracks and dare I say it I was nervous to turn around. why? So I didn't instead I casually tilted my head in her direction so I was partly looking over my shoulder.  
"Yup", I said popping the 'P'. She didn't answer with words instead she raised an eyebrow and gave me a look that said 'don't do anything' but it was as scary as hell, like hooks eyes when they go red but hers seem to get darker with her unspoken warning. I gulped hard and nodded my understanding and hurriedly continued walking, Edward on my trail.

When we reached the room he was kept in all night I opened it and waited till he walked in first. He done it without hesitation or emotion, leaning against the wall.  
"Listen to me closely and do what I tell you. got it", I snapped at him as soon as the door closed. He was smirking but he still nodded.  
"We're packing you a bag with supplies, when Fox comes in with it you need put it on, then together we walk into the main room and you announce that your leaving, when Rose asks if your sure and if you need anything else say no, got it so far", he nodded, he's smile falling, "fox will lead you out a door, blind fold you and lead you through the forest when you reach the beach your on your own. Understand", and right on cue Fox walked in chucking the bag (well potato sack) at Edward, "lets go".

We walked down the hallway to the main room but when we got there no one was there. What?  
"Fox", I turned to him but he looked as confused as I was, "maybe there outside", I thought out loud turning the fox, "blind fold him and take him out but don't remove it when you get there", Fox rolled his eyes and nodded and with that I jumped up flying through a secret tunnel and out onto the open area outside our hideout. I burst through to make a scene but no-one was there. Pirates? But how. I was starting to worry. EDWARD. I swear to god if he done anything...but my thoughts were interrupted at Fox shouting my name.  
"PETER, GET DOWN, I NEED TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING", the sound echoed through the tunnel I'd just went through up to me. Getting a grip on my anger I flew back down the tunnel to Fox and a bound and blindfolded Edward.  
"What is it? Are they here? They weren't up top. Where could they...", but Fox held up his hand.  
"Oh, I know where they are. Well I'm a matter of speaking I do", he said holding out his hand with a note in it. Thank god Jane taught me how to read. So out loud I read the note looking for answers;

_Peter, Fox and Edward,_

_While you were busy we decided that we could do treasure hunting another time,  
So we came up with a different game,  
Every single one of us is playing that includes you guys,  
But as Peter supposedly cheats at this game we gave ourselves a head start,  
We decided to play hide and seek,  
Well?  
What are you waiting for,  
Stop standing around like idiots,  
And find us,_

_Lots of love  
Rose and the lost boys._

_P.S.  
Tinkerbell is with us, so have fun not using the fairies.  
See you soon,  
Maybe_

_XoX_

I looked at fox. This was a game, oh how cleaver of them, we should start right away. I began to open my mouth to speak but Fox beat me too it.  
"It's a trick Peter", he said shaking his head, "she knew you'd make him leave so she's delaying". Rose. I need to have that word with her, I'll try and find her first.  
"Good plan though, if you hadn't of said anything I'd never of known", I shrugged, "ok then when we get away from the hideout you can take of all the precautions and look with him on the ground, I'll go east and you can go west".  
"How will we know when we found them all?", Fox asks raising his eyebrow.  
"Meet here at lunch to see who we have I guess and again at dinner. Besides once it gets too late they'll come back. See you at lunch", I said rising in the air, "and watch him", I shouted flying once again through the tunnels. This was going to to so much fun I thought flying high into the air and crowing as loud as possible to let the boys know I'd be looking for them.  
"Ready or not here I come", I said to know one as I turned east and flew into the trees weaving in and out avoiding branches and trunks. Who knew a girl could make such a simple game so fun.

* * *

Who doesn't love games? I used to be great at hide and seek.

Acknowledgement - moonshrome420 and cattie 13 thanks you awesome people Thanks for reviewing.

Well what'd ya think? Who's POV do you want next? And what do you thingo gonna happen.

until next time, also exams are coming up so bare with me please.

Hugs and kisses

Cammie


	17. Chapter 17 - BOOM

Disclaimer - I do not own Peter Pan

* * *

Chapter 17 - BOOM

**Rose's POV -**

Me, Chip and Tink got to out hiding spot as soon as we heard Peters loud crow. I wondered why Chip wanted to play hide and seek but it sounded like too much a fun idea to miss. He'd never find us here. This spot was Chips idea with Tinks assistance.  
"_He's going east_", Tinkerbell chimed in my ear. She was sitting on my shoulder swinging her legs, at first Chip gave us the second head look when she settled on my shoulder but shook it off she when we first started.  
"What'd she say?", Chip asked pocking my arm. It actually hurt as his bony fingers jabbed my arms.  
"First of all ow", I say holding a hand to my arm, "and secondly what do you mean? Can't you hear her?", he shook his head.  
"Tell me what she said", he whined.  
"Fine she's said he's going east".  
"So if he's going east then Fox and Edward are going south", he said with an evil smile.  
"Ok, your kinda creeping me out", a he stopped smiling and gazed out across the island.  
"Do you think they'll ever find us?", he asked innocently.  
"Na, I mean it was a pretty genius idea of yours", Chip shrugged.  
"I've never had Tinkerbell with me so I couldn't do it just incase".  
"T_ell him all he had to do was ask_", Tinkerbell chimed. Her small aura growing slightly lighter.  
"Bless you Tink. Chip she said all you had to do was ask her and you and her could of hid here years ago", I smiled.  
"Really", he said his eyes lighting up.  
"Yup", I said popping the 'p'.  
"Cool. Well we can now truly say that clouds feel as soft as they look", chip sighed leaning back on the fluffy cloud. Best hiding place ever. I wonder how long it'll take them to find us?

**Peter's POV -**

It was now lunch. So far I'd found Slightly, Guppy and the twins. That makes 4, I think, no yep defiantly 4. Stupid hard numbers. When we were a few feet away from the hideout we heard chatting. Swooping down we landed infront of Fox, Edward, Nibs and Tootles. Yes. I had found more than them.  
"Hey ho", I beamed as I landed with my hands on my hips.  
"Peter", Fox said looking behind me his face dropping, "how are you so good at this game?", he whined. Even Fox has his moments. It's really funny because Fox hates loosing.  
"Gifted I guess. Who do we have left to find?", I asked running the names through my head.  
"Rufio, Tinkerbell, Chip and Rose", Rufio of course. He was almost as good as me at this game. Almost.  
"Any ideas?", I asked everyone.  
"Nope. We've even looked at the Indians camp. But Chips probably with Rose so we can kill 2 birds with one stone there. I have no idea were Rufio is, that's the same with Tinkerbell", Fox stated. Then a thought hit me.  
"Who's been to the hideout?".  
"No one", Fox said suspiciously but his face turning into a smirk shows he caught on.

"We'll go you keep looking around. Meet back at this spot at dinner", I said flying off with the lost boys I'd found.

When we reached the hideout a loud obnoxious snore echoed throughout the hideout. No one snored like that except Rufio. Good place. He went back to bed. Sneaking into the boys bedroom I turned the corner to see him. One arm and leg hanging odd the hammock, the blanket covering the rest, even his head but a small part of his Mohawk stuck out.  
Leaning on the wall opposite him, I said quite loudly, "guys did you really have to draw hooks moustache on him?", with that he jumped up awake falling from the bed because of his awkward position. I collapsed on the floor laughing.

"Urg", he groaned as he got up, "did I win?", he asked suddenly remembering why he was asleep in the first place.  
"Nope. There's just Tink, Chip and Rose left". He made a non too impressed sound, "you take the boys and look around, I'm going my own way to spread more ground", I said before flying off before he could answer. Where could those rascals be?

**Rose's POV -**

Just after lunch we saw Peter fly out of the Hideout again. Well Tink did and she woke me up when it happened. I didn't even know she fell asleep, but my stomach growled in response with the time.  
"No one by chance bought any food with them did they?", I asked clutching my thundering stomach.  
"I wish I had", Chip said, "Tink", but she just shook her head rubbing her tummy in response.

*BOOM*

The sound of a cannon firing pulled us back to reality.

*BOOM*

I could have swore that felt closer. When I looked down the saw the Jolly Rodger, my heart started to beat a bit faster as I took in the sight. There was a long back ebony cannon. And it was aiming for us. I looked around at Chip he had paled. Tink was tugging at my hair to get a move on. I was frozen to the spot. My breathing and heart race increased as the cannon was adjusted right towards me. My eyes widened but I couldn't move.

*BOOM*

And I instinctively closed my eyes waiting for the worst.

* * *

Dun dun dun. I hate cliffhangers. I don't know about you but you probably hate me right now. But it needed to be done.

Acknowledgements (wow lots of people) - LexiWhitlock302, moonshrome420, RoseGlow and guest.

Glad you new guys liked it.

Ok guys can u pretty please answer my questions. Thanks. What do you thinks gonna happen next? Who's your favourite character? Because ill shall include them more. Where do you think the story is heading. And a special thanks to Moonshroome420 she's the reason I updated so early with her sudefender full enthuasm to my story, you rock.

Hugs and kisses.

Cammie


	18. Chapter 18 - Oh no he didn't

Disclaimer - I do not own Peter Pan.

* * *

Chapter 18 - Oh no he didn't

**Rose's POV** -

I don't really know what happened after I closed my eyes. The feeling of dread filled me from head to toe as soon as they shut and then I felt like I was falling. That feeling you get when you fall backwards and you get those funny knots in your stomach, I had that. When I finally did open my eyes I was falling. Fast. I was halfway between the sky and the ocean gaining speed as I went. The sense of dread was gone and was replace by panic. I screamed louder than I ever thought possible. My arms and legs frantically waving in the air. Happy thoughts Rose, happy thoughts. But how could I possible think happy thoughts in a time like this.  
"_ROSE. LISTEN TO ME. THINK HAPPY THOUGHTS_", Tinkerbell screamed in my ear. I closed my eyes and tried but I was too scared, tears welling up in my eyes. The I saw Chip heading towards me. Grabbing my arms he tried to slow me down but it wasn't working, it just felt like he was trying to rip my arms off.  
"I'LL GO GET HELP", he shouted to me before flying off.  
"_ROSE THINK HAPPY THOUGHTS_", Tinkerbell screamed in my ear.  
"I...", I started to say before I hit something so hard the air was knocked out of me. My head was beating. I heard someone distantly calling my name, the beating in my head and my laboured breathing was all I could hear. And then I blacked out.

**Peter's POV** -

When I first heard the cannons going off I didn't think much of it. If I wasn't there irritating hook, croc was there trying to eat him and hook set the cannons of him thinking it would get rid of him. Boy was he wrong. But no I was wrong. The ear piercing scream showed me that. When I heard it time went in slow motion as I sped through the forest to the ocean. On the beach I saw her. Falling from the sky heading to the ocean, with a familiar yellow ball by her head. But unless Rose could think happy thoughts at a time like this Tink couldn't do anything to help.

Whizzing again through the air I came up under Rose as she fell into my arms bridal style. She must have been going faster than I thought as I knocked the air out of her.  
"Rose. Rose. Rose", I said my voice gradually getting louder as her eyes fluttered closed. Tink was tugging at her hair but nothing was working she was out cold. As if on cue Rufio, Fox and Slightly came flying up behind me.  
"What happened?", Slightly asked concerned, putting his middle and index finger to her neck to check her pulse sighing a breath of relief a few seconds later, "she's fine. Probably scared like hell", slightly said. I nodded and flew back to the island, being careful with Rose.

When I landed I turned to the boys who had landed behind me.  
"Does anyone have any idea what she was doing up there?", I asked. Then a ruffle could be heard behind the trees and a shaken, pale Chip came out. Edward not too far behind.  
"I...I...w...we", he started out stuttering as he went along, "we were hiding in the clouds", he finally managed to get out after a deep breath.  
"What happened when you were hiding?", Rufio asked my unspoken question.  
"We were talking about lunch when we heard the cannons being fired. I thought they were shooting at croc", well at least someone else did and now I didn't feel so much like an idiot, "then when they started shooting at us, Rose froze, she just, she, she", he took another deep breath to calm himself, "then I guess she lost all happy thoughts cause she fell. I tried to help. I went after her as fast as I could but she was falling to fast so I went to get help", he said bowing his head to try and hide his tears. His hair partly covering his face. Slightly put a hand on his shoulder and led him away.  
"What do you want to do Peter", Fox asked when they left. That was a good question. What did I want to do. I looked at Edward. This could be interesting.  
"You want to prove yourself?", I asked with a raised eyebrow, Rufio shuffled besides me. He wasn't liking this one bit. Edward started grinning like the Cheshire Cat.  
"What do I have to do?", he asked his grin never fazing.  
"Well Edward", is started, "you can tell me...".

* * *

i know right know you hate me. But without the cliffhangers people wouldn't be curious.

Acknowledgments - Moonshrome, RoseGlow and Guest.

Ok, Guest, I'm so sorry it took so long. You saying you checked it everyday made me write this chapter really quick. ill try to update but no promises.

1 question and please answer. WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GONNA HAPPEN?

hugs and kisses

Cammie.


	19. Chapter 19 - Mommy's Locket

Disclaimer - I do not own Peter Pan

* * *

Chapter 19 - Mommy's Locket

**Peter's POV -**

"Everyone remember the plan?", I whispered from under the row boats. They all nodded. It was me, Rufio and Edward. Fox took Rose back the the hideout and I didn't have enough time to get the other boys so it was just us. Lets hope Edward doesn't betray us. Signalling for them to wait, I peaked up deck. The pirate posted outside hooks room was asleep, leaning against the wall with his mouth wide open drooling. One of them passed out on the deck snoring loudly a green bottle still grasped him his hand, his face squished onto the floor. I took a double take at the pirate opposite me playing checkers with a chicken. A CHICKEN. I swear it took all my will power to not laugh. I could hear the rest talking below deck, well more like shouting and ranting. Going around to the back of the ship silently, I pressed my face against Hooks window to see if I he was in. But the curtains were shut. That meant he was in. But he made a mistake. One of the windows were opened slightly. I grinned, as I flew to the window. My grin widened at the new revaluation of his loud snores seeping through the crack in the window.

Flying back round below the row boats I signalled for Rufio and Edward to follow me.  
"What are we doing?", Edward whispered wide eyed as we got to the window.  
"We're going in there and taking something. You too are my lookouts", I stated, followed by an index finger to my lip to signal them to be silent. Getting my blade I pushed it into the crack, sliding it up so that the small narrow hook that kept the window from being opened fully was free. The window opened with a loud screech but all Hook did was mumble something about the stupid floor boards.

Letting out a breath of relief I flew into the dark dismal room that was Hooks bedroom. Rufio and Edward went to the door to keep a look out. Hook was in bed. His head under his pillows and body under blankets, the only thing uncovered was an arm hanging out the bed. Flying around the room, I suddenly squinted at the bright light that was being directed my way. Moving out the way I noticed the source was from were a slit in the curtain was gleaming at something on hooks, hook. Flying towards the object I saw it was a neckless. Skilfully, if I do say so myself, I weaved it out of his hooks grasps. The object in my hand was heavy. Flying towards the slit of light to get a better look I saw an engraving on it.

To my darling James,  
Love you always,  
Your Mommy Hook

NO WAY. This was a gift from hooks mum. I've got the right thing. And just at that moment hook started to stir. Flying towards the window Rufio and Edward were out but I waited till hook opened his eyes. When he did he looked straight at me glaring.  
"What are you doing here boy?", he asked coldly.  
"Just getting something", I replied nonchalantly. In that instant hook looked at his hook, which I took as my cue to leave.  
"PANNNNNNN", was all I heard behind my laughter.

"What now", Rufio asked flying beside me.  
"Home", I said swinging the neckless in my hand, "we have a new item for our treasure chest", I laughed. Boy, oh boy, I can't wait to show the boys. And show Rose. I wonder if she's better. With that thought I went flying the trees all excited about my latest adventure.

* * *

What will Hook do? Has Edward proved himself? Is Rose ok?

Acknowledgements to Moonshrome420 and Rose Glow.

sorry about the long update. The Internet went down. Bloody thing.

Also whso POV do you want? It can be anyone's in the story. Don't make up a random person.

Hugs and kisses.

Cammie


	20. Chapter 20 - I Can't Remember

Disclaimer - I don't own Peter Pan

* * *

Chapter 20 - I can't remember?

**Rose's POV -**

"Urg", I groaned as I woke up. What happened? Where am I? Why does my head hurt so much? I tried to open my eyes but the sudden streams of light stung my eyes. My head ack got worse.  
"Rose. Are you awake?", Fox asked, I couldn't see him but I recognised his voice.  
"Uh ha", I croaked. What was wrong with my voice?, "What happened?", I managed to ask. I heard a load of whispers around me. This was creepy.  
"What's the last thing you remember?", Slightly asked concerned. Hmm that's a good question. What do I remember? Think Rose think. Ah ha.  
"We were sneaking out the hideout to play Hide and seek", I said proudly.

All of them looked at me worriedly. I felt my heart speed up with worry as well. What did happen?  
"What?", I asked cautiously.  
"Is that all?", Slightly asked again, tilting his head in an curious way.  
"Yes. Is there something else?", what there must be, otherwise why would I be on the sofa? What happened? But everyone just gulped.  
I went to open my mouth to speak but I was interrupted.  
"Go to your room and lie down till Peter and Tink get back", Fox said in a commanding almost forceful voice.

Rolling my eyes I went to stand up but immediately felt dizzy and fell straight back on the sofa. All of the lost boys ran to my side shouting my name and asking if I was ok.  
"I'm fine. Just dizzy", I tried to console them.  
"Lets carry mother to bed", twins shouted in as usual unison. All of the lost boys nodded at the twins outburst. Then lots of hand grabbed my feet, arms, legs and chest as they carried my into the bedroom. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Your being ridiculous boys", I said through laughs, "put me down". And at that moment there was a sudden jolt as they all stopped.  
"How are we all supposed to get though the door", Guppy asked curiously.  
"Put me down and I'll walk through the door", I said shaking my head. But slowly my feet were placed on the floor and my back was pushed up. My head was slightly spinning but I was steady. Ish. I was slightly swaying.  
"You ok mother?", Guppy asked. I nodded, which wasn't the best move.  
"Yeah", I squeaked.  
Then someone grabbed my hand and led me into the room, "thanks whoever".  
"It's me", Slightly said, "you didn't look ok, no matter what you say. Sit", he practically commanded the last part.

When I sat on the bed I sunk into the soft mattress and immediately my eyes felt heavy.  
"Go to sleep well wake you when the other turn up", I nodded to tired to argue as I lift my legs onto the bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Edwards POV (just like you guys requested) -

Peter still didn't trust me enough to let me in on the whole secret hideout location so when we got so far we landed and I was blind folded. Taking to the air again we flew into the hideout. We landed with a thud in the hideout and the lost boys all started shouting at us at once. I couldn't make out anything they were saying. It was a blur of shouting and fast words. Then a ear piercing whistle sounded next to me. I guessed it was Peter.  
"Ok, ok, what is it", he laughed.  
There was an eery silence before all the lost boys said at once, "there's something wrong with mother".  
"What do you mean", Peter asked concerned. Interesting?  
"She can't remember", a quiet voice came, "anything". Was that Chip?

That silence cakes again but you could cut the tension with a knife. Just then a small jingling sound came from above. Getting tired of being unable to see I undone my blind fold. My eyes squinted against the light. There was a fast stream of jingles, I spotted Tinkerbell and a Green glowing fairy.  
"Where is she", Peter asked Fox.  
"Bedroom. She went to lie down", he stated. Sighing Peter, the fairies and all the lost boys except me, Chip and Rufio.

Sniffling Chip ran down the hall.  
"Don't do anything stupid", was all Rufio said before he jumped over and onto the sofa. Hmm what could I do to stir things up? Ah ha, I've got it! Eyeing Rufio carefully I went down the hall, following where Chip went. Boy this was gonna be good.

I entered a dark room. I followed the sound of sniffling as my guide through the darkness.  
"Chip", I called, tripping on some object on the floor.  
"What do you want?", his voiced croaked. Probably from crying. How sad.  
"I want to talk", I said rolling my eyes for once thankful of the darkness.  
"About what?", he sniffled.  
"About this whole thing", lets hope it goes to plan.  
"What about it?", he asked curiously still slightly sniffling.  
"We'll you've heard about what happened with me right?".  
"Yeah. You listened to the pirates about treasure and almost got Rufio killed, when it was all a lie. Why?", I heard him shuffling. I guess he's sitting up.  
"Well after that mistake no one trusted me. And Peter kicked me out. All because of one little thing", I smirked, well that was part truth and part twisted truth.  
"So".  
"So, what do you think's gonna happen now? Do you honestly think everything is gonna go back to normal? You've seen how protective Peter is of her".  
"What do I do?", he asked, and from his tone I could tell he was scared. I had him right were I wanted him.  
"I don't know, it's up to you really. But when Peter kicked me out I gladly left because of how bad it had gotten between them and me", I felt my smirk getting bigger. Chip's breathing got heavier.  
"I...I...I...I think, I should, go", he said breathing heavily.  
"No Chip", I tried to sound sincere but my plan was working too perfectly I couldn't help but be happy, "stay it might not turn out like that". Chip sighed.  
"I'll think about it", errr. Maybe I went over the top with the convincing damn me.

Just then someone walked into the room, the sudden stream of lit brightening the room.  
"Bed time", Rufio spat, "you", he pointed at me, "will sleep else where". Nodding my understanding I walked out of the room and followed Rufio. He led me into the same room but this time it had a hammock in it. Well this shows there starting to be more lenient. Maybe even trusting me more.  
"You'll be locked in. No idea. Got it", Rufio spat and once again I nodded. He shut the door behind him, and I heard the locks working as he twisted the key. Sighing I jumped into my hammock. Man this was comfy. Pulling the blanket from under me I kicked my boots off and got in a comfortable position. I felt excited about what tomorrow might hold and if Hook keeps to there part of the deal because I refused to do this on my own. Lets just hope. Smiling I fell asleep.

* * *

Oooh. Is Rose ok? How are they gonna help her? Will Chip leave? What's Hook gonna do?

Acknowledgements - Moonshrome420 and RoseGlow, love you guy and as requested you have Edwards POV

ok once again who's POV do you want? And also any questions? Don't be afraid to ask I won't bite. Ill try to update fast but end of year exams are coming up and course work deadlines. Until next time.

Hugs and kisses

Cammie


	21. Chapter 21 - Mysteries

Disclaimer - I do not own Peter Pan

* * *

Chapter 21 - Mysteries

**Rose's POV -**

"Rose. Rose. Rose", a male voice said softly in my ear, his voice sounded almost jingly. Maybe he was a fairy. I was awake but my eyelids were so heavy I couldn't open them.  
"Why isn't she waking up?", Peter asked.  
"Because the magic I used to heal her used her energy up. I'll be surprised if she even wakes up today", the voice said again. Who is he? Urg if only I could wake up!  
"But she's ok?", Peter asked concerned. I'm fine.  
"Yes", the man said amused, "she just needs rest". If only I could tell them I'm awake. What do I do? Oh I know. I can make a sound, or can I?  
"Lets leave her alone to rest", the man said. No, no, no, no. They can't leave. I need them to know I'm awake. I need to make a sound. Taking in a deep breath, I summoned up all my strength.

I groaned, which got a few gasps.  
"Is she waking up", Peter asked, I heard him running towards me. Well I think it was him.  
"I...I...I...I don't know", the man stuttered, "this has never happened before. Humans are much too weak. There only one exception but...", he sounded so shocked, confused. Well that's not stereotyping is it. Then I heard the man and Tink talking in another language.  
"Rose, if you are awake make a sound again", Peter said slowly like I was an idiot. I felt so insulted today. Taking in another deep breath I groaned.  
"I need to go and report this. Ill be back soon to check on her", the man said hurriedly, a door opened and closed. I guess he left.

"Tink what does he mean?", Peter asked. He sounded so lost. But I was curious as well.  
"I'll tell you when he gets back", she said after a moment of thought.  
"Ok", Peter said sceptically. I guess he wasn't convinced. Then I heard a load of frantic knocking at the door. So much was going on. I wanted to wake up so bad.  
"PETER. PETER. PETER", a chorus of voices shouted through the door.  
"SHUT UP", Peter shouted back and I heard him open the door, "Mothers resting boys", he said sternly.  
"Peter, this is urgent", fox stated in his usual monotone voice.  
"What", Peter huffed annoyed.  
"Chip...", fox started but Peter interrupted.  
"What about him?", Peter asked he was getting less annoyed and more worried.  
"He's gone", Fox said in a said voice. He's gone. What do they mean he's gone? Ok now I'm annoyed, all I can do is lay here and Chip is in trouble. I have to wake up.

"What happened?", I said in a raspy voice. Slowly sitting up. Everyone immediately ran to my bed side showing pillows behind me so I could sit up straight.  
"Mother your ok", they cheered. I held up a shaky hand to calm them down.  
"What happened to Chip?", I croaked.  
"We don't know. We thought he was in bed upset. When we went to go to bed he wasn't there", Fox stated. Back to no emotion Fox I see.  
"Where...", I started but then I coughed, my throat felt suddenly so dry. As if they read my mind a leather cup was being held up to my face. I drank greedily. That felt so good.  
"Where did he go?", I finally got to ask.

After a long silence Edward came through the door way, falling landing face first. I cringed. That had to be painful.  
"I bet he'd know", Rufio spat, stepping over Edward as he walked in.  
This isn't gonna turn out well. They hate Edward enough as it is. Peter stormed across the room and lifted Edward off the floor by the collar of his shirt.  
"Where. Is. He", Peter said through gritted teeth. I couldn't help but gulp.

* * *

**Chip's POV -**

What was that? I quickly turned at the sound of a snapping branch. Neverland at night was dangerous. My hand went to the dagger on my belt. It's gonna be scary on my own but it'll never be the same like Edward said.

After Edward left I acted fast. I got a bag and put my blanket, a few knifes, my teddy bear and my small leather water bottle inside. Then, using one of the back entrances in our room I left. I ran at first. I was so scared. But afterwards I started to get sad and I walked.

I was at the bottom of the Never mountains now. Looking up the top disappeared behind the clouds. I gulped. Why did I want to climb this again? Oh yeah, if I get Peter's kiss off the black fairies they'll forgive me. Hopefully. But last time this happened...I shivered at the thought.

Taking a deep breath I started to climb up the mountain. Lets just hope these are a lot less meaner than the one that live in the caves near crocodile creak. Grabbing the rock above me I started to climb higher and higher.

Finally I reached a ledge. I flopped onto it exhausted. The moon was now high in the sky. I bet they haven't even realised I've left. I look up again. Sure is a long way up. I don't even want to look down, it would either be too low down or high up for my liking with no fairy dust. Deciding to call it a night I pulled my blanket from my bag. I curled up into a ball under it. The blinking stars slowly drifted me off to sleep.

* * *

Why's Rose different? What do the fairies know? What happened last time someone went to get Peters kiss? Will they find Chip?

Acknowledgments - thanks Moonshrome and Lexi.

Ok guys I have 4 exams this week. This will be the last chapter all of this week. Sorry.

As per usual whos POV do you want?

Dont be afraid to ask questions I won't bite and will answer.

Hugs and kisses.

Cammie


	22. Chapter 22 - Everyone Loves Gossip

Disclaimer - I do not own Peter Pan

* * *

Chapter 22 - Everyone Loves Gossip

**Hooks POV -**

That blasted boy. Just wait till I get my hand on him. He stole poor Mommy's locket. Stealing my treasure is one thing but this. Oh that brat is going to pay for this big time. My cabin felt too claustrophobic with my boiling rage so I stormed out of my room. The door flew open crashing against the wall. All activity on deck stopped. The men starred wide eyed, slightly trembling where they stood.  
"GET ON WITH IT YOU DOGS", I bellowed shaking my hook. I turned on my heel and continued up deck. My coat flying behind me. The sea was slightly rough today so the deck had to be manned at all times. I walked straight over to the helm, where Starkey was controlling the helm. He is one of the only pirates around here with a brain which means he gets the honour of steering my beauty.  
"Your relieved of your duties Starkey", I say walking over briskly. When I'm at the helm I come up with my best ideas. He nodded and left without a word. Over good thing about Starkey he stays out of my way when I have the ump.

After a few moments I decided to close my eyes. Maybe Edward would get my locket back? And blow his cover doubt it. Maybe I can trade it for something? But then Peter would know it was special and wouldn't trade. I let out a loud grunt as I opened my eyes again. WHAT CAN I DO.  
"C...C...Captain", Smee stuttered silently next to me. How on earth did I not hear that buffoon?  
Rolling my eyes I say with a exasperated sigh, "what is it now Smee?".  
"D...D...do you h...h...have a p...plan y...yet?", I grunt to let him know that I hadn't thought of anything. He made a 'O' shape with his mouth.  
"H...How bout a...a...a cup o...of tea", he offered walking back slowly.  
"DO I LOOK LIKE I WANT TEA SMEE", I shouted in his face. He shook his head and starting tutting.  
"N...N...Now now C...Captain, that isn't g...g...good f...for your b...blood pressure n...n...now is it", them he pushed a chair behind me forcing me to sit.  
"Smee I can't solve this pan problem by sitting around drinking tea. I need to strike pan hard with this. I want revenge Smee", I say throwing my head into my hand and hook.

After a few minuets of silence between me and Smee, he speaks.  
"W...what about t...t...the mermaids?", he stammers smiling. Smee and his ideas lately I don't know what to do with him.  
"The mermaids Smee?", I ask curiously. He nods fast, obviously proud of himself.  
"Hmmm. You may have an idea there Smee. But what would the mermaids know? Nothing could have happened so soon could it?", I ask myself mostly rubbing my stubbly chin staring out into space, " , prepare 5 men. We're going ashore. I do believe we owe the mermaids a long over due visit", I say smiling darkly. Smee nodded then briskly ran toward the men. What am I to do with Smee and his plans.

A few moments later later Starkey came up deck.  
"Captain, the men are ready and waiting for you", he informed almost bored. I stood up and smoothed my clothes down.  
"Very good. At least one of you imbeciles can do something right", I say storming down deck towards the row boats. As I approached the row boats I spotted 5 pirates in a row boat all ready to be lowered. I turned to Smee who hurriedly approached me when I stopped by the boats.  
"Starkey is in charge until I return", I say bluntly as I get into the boat. Unless I say this the boat goes into chaos as everyone of the imbeciles think there in charge. Roughly we are dropped into the rough sea. The men quickly grab the oars that were slowly sliding into the sea. I stand, draw my sword and point it towards land.  
"ONWARDS YOU BLASTED BUFFOONS", I shout starting at my destination, Mermaid lagoon.

When we arrived on land I waited while the idiots fumbled with the boat. I mean how long does it take to drag a boat on land and hide it in the bushes. When they were done we walked down the shore line. At one point Noodler started to moan about his aching feet. I whacked him around the back of the head with my hook. He soon shut up.

When we arrived at the lagoon it was full of life. The giggling of the girls, splashing of water, fish jumping out of the water, the running waterfall and the birds singing merrily. I hated it.  
"Ladies", I say smoothly walking around the beach more so they could see me, "how lovely to see you".  
"AHHH", A few ear piercing screams followed by a few splashes as few of the younger mermaids dove to safety.  
"What do you want Hook?", one of them sneered at me.  
"I just want to chat", I coo, "I'm not going to harm anyone", I say sitting on the soft golden sand. This stuff was so infuriating. It got in all the wrong places. But keep smiling Hook, you'll never get anywhere otherwise. The girl just rolled her eyes.  
"We've told you before we don't know we're Peters hide out is", she said bored, "now leave".  
"I'm not here for the location of Pans hideout", I say smirking as they now have a intrigued look on there face. Mermaids and there gossip.  
"What do you want to know?", the girl asked scooting closer. As I roll my eyes at her eagerness I notice the sun was setting.  
"Tell me my dear. How's things been with Peter and his lost boys recently", I say leaving back into the sand. She smiled evily before telling me all about the young Chips sudden disappearance. Interesting. Why would he leave? Maybe it's Edwards doing. But this gives me an idea.  
"Men", I announce suddenly standing, "alert Starkey we need more men. We have a boy to find".

* * *

Gasps. So now Hook is looking For Chip!DUN DUN DUN. Honestl. Though what did ya think? Will be update sooner as it is the summer holidays now, WOOHOOO.

Acknowledgements - LexiWhitlock302, Moonshrome420, BiggestFan011 and LOL.

Ok, for all you Chip fans that have been saying you want Chip and Rose to get together I have to say that Chip is 10 years old and Rose is 15. But if you want Chip to have a special some one then tell me and ill make it happen.

As perusual - who's POV do you want? please tell.

Hugs and Kisses

Cammie


	23. Chapter 23 - Everything is not what it

disclaimer - I do not own Peter Pan.

* * *

Chapter 23 - Everything Is Not What It Seems

**Edwards POV -**  
My moment of happiness was gone shortly as Rufio burst through my bedroom door, suddenly waking me from my blissful slumber. As I peaked up at him, I was immediately shocked at his face. It was so twisted up in anger that I've only ever seen a few times.  
"Get up", he said through gritted teeth. Sighing I got up. Apparently it was too slowly as he grabbed my upper arm and pulled me from the room. I had to quickly get my footing. Through a door I heard some people talking but I was concentrating more on keeping up with Rufio than anything. He opened the door the voices came from and threw me in. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? I landed face first on the floor. It probably looked more painful than it actually was but it still slightly stung. The loud bang probably didn't help either.  
"I bet he'd know", Rufio spat, stepping over me. What would I possibly know? Peter looked at me with eyes full of hatred. A look I was used to, but not like this. He stormed across the room to me. Roughly he grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me off the ground. I could still breath but it was tight grip and getting tighter by the second.  
"Where. Is. He", Peter said through gritted teeth, I couldn't help but cringe. Oh I get it. Well, well that kid took my advice after all.

"Where's who?", I managed to croak out. Peters free hand balled into fists by his side. Well some ones a bit touchy today aren't they.  
He slightly raised his hand then a small voice said, "Peter we won't find out anything if you choke him will we". At that note black dots appeared in my vision. Looking slightly distressed Peter let go. I fell to the floor, a bit too dramatically for my taste, with a loud thump. When I looked up I was met with 9 angry faces and a red glowing light. They were all standing around something.  
"I'm getting claustrophobic", Rose huffed in annoyance behind everyone. Oh yeah, I forgot the damsel was injured.  
"Nope. Edward, care to explain what you and Chip were talking about earlier?", Peter said sternly.

I held down my mischievous smirk and kept my face confused.  
"I heard he was upset and went to talk to him yes?", I meant to say but it came out like a question.  
"What did you talk about?", Peter asked who was no circling me. He was trying to be intimidating but it wasn't working.  
"I asked him if he was alright", I lied smoothly, "then he asked me what he should do about this whole thing", I said nonchalantly. Peter stopped suddenly.  
"And what did you tell him", Peter said through gritted teeth.  
"I asked him if he knew what happened to me. And I told him to make a decision from that", I shrugged.  
"WHAT HAS THAT GOT TO DO WITH ANYTHING", Peter shouted in my face and I wasn't taking his crap no more.  
"BECAUSE I MADE A MISTAKE AS WELL BUT YOU JUST THREW ME OUT".  
"THAT WAS DIFFERENT".  
"HOW? HOW WAS IT DIFFERENT?".  
"YOU TRUSTED PIRATES OVER US".

I stopped. This was about trust. I thought they hated me. I thought that he never liked me and used that excuse to get rid of me. I was about to say something before all the lost boys started making a fuss over something.  
There was a Corus of words as all the lost boys started saying at once, "No mother get back into bed" or "doc said your sick" or "mother lie down". She waved them off and walked over to me she was shorter than me but she crossed her arms over her chest and glared up at me. This was much more unnerving than Peters glares or his circling.  
"I don't care what you've done, what your going to do and I especially don't care about this vendetta you two have", she said threateningly but she was so level headed and calm it, it was disturbing, "but I want you to tell me one thing. Where on earth is chip?".

**Chip's POV -**  
I woke up when I felt something tighten around my wrists and ankles. My eyes flew open instantly but I couldn't see anyone. I lifted my hands to my face and saw they were bound with rope. I went to say something but someone gagged me. I struggled against my bonds, squirming trying to loosen the rough rugged rope.  
"Listen here boy", a pirate spat in my ear, "we're about to climb down and I'm pretty sure you don't want to fall and neither do I. Any funny business and I'm throwing you over got it". His breath was rotten and I thought I was going to pass out at the smell.

"Hurry up will ya. I don't want the captain to have my head", a pirate said walking into view.  
"Yeah, yeah I'm getting to it", he said standing up, in the process pulling me up with him.  
"How exactly are you gonna get him down?", asked the confused new pirate.  
"You 'ave that bag?", he said mischievously, I didn't like it one bit. The pirates face went from confused to devious in a matter of seconds. And he chucked him my sack. And tipped the contents over the side of the mountain.  
"Patches", I called after my teddy bear, shuffling slightly forward in the process, which disappeared out sight over the mountain. I held back my tears trying to be brave.  
"Hold it boy", the pirate behind me said pulling be back brutally. Then one lifted me of the ground why the other placed the bag under me. I tried to squirm from his grip but nothing seemed to work. Then I was dropped and before I could respond the bag was pulled over my head and tightened before I could respond.

I heard the pirates chuckling as I squirmed in the bag. It was so tight. I could hardly move and I was in such an awkward position.  
"Hope your not claustrophobic?", one managed to say between laughs. What does claustrophobic mean? I felt the bag being lifted, m stomach tightened in the nerve wracking anticipation of being flung overboard by the pirates. Instead My head spun as I was thrown over in a loop to loop motion and banged my head on something hard.  
"Ow. That was my shoulder you just hit you brat", the pirate complained. My head felt so weird. And before I knew it I was tired. I felt my eyelids getting heavier and heavier as seconds went by. And then blackness...

* * *

Bet you weren't expecting that? What's gonna happen to poor chip? Also sorry it took me so long to update. Had a busy week. Also biggestfan011 I know you wanted one of the lost boys POV and I'm sorry that I didn't add it, but I couldn't find a spot but next chapter I will. Promise.

As per usual acknowledgements - LexiWhitlock302, Moonshrome420, Biggestfan011 and LOL.

and once again any POV's and any questions? I don't bit don't be afraid to ask PM or ask in reviews.

Hugs and Kisses

Cammie


	24. Chapter 24 - Two For The Price Of One

Disclaimer I do not own Peter Pan

* * *

Chapter 24 - Two For The Price Of One

**Fox's POV - **  
Streaks of yellows and orange started to appear over the tree line. We've been looking all night for Chip and still nothing. We'd checked the caves incase he decided to sleep in the empty ones at the bottom of the never mountains but still no sign of him. I was now up in a tree searching the tree tops as our legs were so tired. I like Rose an' all but this was a bit much to insist on.  
"Fox", I heard Guppy wine from the below, "have you found chip yet?".  
"No. We're gonna have to keep going", I shouted back down, which got me a load of grunts. Using all of my strength to climb instead of fall down.  
When I landed I came face to face with the twins, "where to next", they said in unison still as happy as ever even though they haven't had a wink of sleep.  
"We'll head towards the lagoon", I yawned. Both of them clapped excitedly and started chatting amongst themselves.

"Ow", Guppy moaned. Rolling my eyes I turned around to look at him. He was rubbing his head.  
"Something hit me round the head. Why does this always happen to me", he wined.  
"Look", the twins said from behind me pointing to something behind Guppy, "patches".  
Patches? Chips bear? I walked round and picked up the patched up bear. We must be on the right track then.  
"Lets keep going. I have a feeling were going the right way", I said shoving the bear in my bag.

Half way to the lagoon the twins, who went ahead, came running back both wide eyed. I was about to ask them what they saw when they both placed a finger to there lips to signal me to be silent. I was confused but I nodded anyway and from the corner of my eye I saw Guppy do the same. Then, as usual, in unison they signal for us to follow them. When went round a bend I saw what the twins saw. Two pirates climbing down the mountain and they were close if not a jump from the bottom. .  
"Can't I just chuck the brat down. He's heavy", the pirate complained. The brat? Chip!  
"Shut up Slank", he other one said through gritted teeth, "the captain said if anything happens to him he'll have our 'eads".  
"Fine", Slank sighed. When the pirates finally got on flat ground they immediately started running into the woods.

"I'll follow them", I whispered, "you lot have to go backs to the hideout and tell Peter that the pirates have Chip", they nodded and quickly ran off making as little noise as possible. Quickly I scaled a tree and headed for the pirates. One good things about being stealthy is that the pirates won't see me coming and they won't know I'm here. I need to see where they're taking Chip. Quickly I jumped from tree to tree until I had found the pirates again. They had come to a stop in a clearing with the bag that I had chip in the floor. I was too far away to hear what they were saying but I could tell they were bickering.

Then a flash of red walked into the clearing. Hook. He had a huge smirk on his face what chilled me to the bone. He walked up to the pirates and they tipped Chip out of the bag. His hands and feet were bound. One of the pirates pulled him to his feet so that he was face to face with hook. After a few minuets hooks face became red with rage and he slapped chip round the face. I cringed at the sound. That must if been a heard slap for me to hear it. Hook turned and walked away as the pirates put a struggling Chip in the bag and followed behind the captain. I decided it would be better to follow by foot. Quickly following there lead we came to the beach, where they were all getting into a row boat. There taking him to the ship. I was about to turn around and leave there was a sudden sharp pain in my neck. I fell to the floor and turned to look at my attacker. My eyes were screaming at me to close but I forced them open as I turned around. The last thing I saw was a pirate holding a needle before my eyes finally shut and I was engulfed by darkness.

**Chip's POV - **  
As soon as I hit the ground I was awake. I felt stiff and my hands were still bound. Bloody pirates. The sun made me squint but I could still see the red through my blurry vision. Hook.  
"Had a nice nap", he said gleefully. I knew right away he was up to something. I rolled my eyes and I blocked him out while I tried to figure out were I was.  
"Answer me boy or so help me you'll walk the plank", he hissed at me. I just smiled and continued looking around.  
He smirked mischievously then casually fiddling with his hook said, "It's a shame your not co-operating. Now Peter's", he spat out Peter's name, " kicked you out, you could of found a home on the Jolly Rodger. But your too much of a brat. I see now why they did though, no trust", he smirked, "can't even do your responsibilities right".

He didn't have the right t say something like that. Who did he think he was. I couldn't retaliate with my hands bound so I done the first thing that popped into my head. I spat right in his face. He didn't even wipe the spit off. He stood there fuming. Then he slapped me. It felt like hundreds of needled jabbing my face all at once. I bit my lip and held back my scream. Seeing my pain he smirked in satisfaction.  
"Put the dog back in the bag and get back to the ship", he ordered, before turning on his heal and storming back into the woods.

One of the pirates grabbed my shoulders a lifted me up into the air so the other one could pull the bag up from under me. But I wouldn't go without the fight and I struggled against his grip but it was no good. And the bag soon swallowed me. I felt them begin to walk and after a while the smell of the sea became clear through the dusty bag.  
"Where'd you want him Captain", one of the pirates asked.  
"In the boat you idiots, where else", Hook sighed. I was dropped onto something hard and the bag stopped me from sitting up but I stilled wiggled myself into a comfortable enough position.  
"CAPTAIN, CAPTAIN, CAPTAIN", A pirate shouted running closer to the boat.  
"Quiet", Hook hissed, "they might fine out where we are", then he paused, "what's that".  
"I caught it", the pirate announce gleefully.  
"How?", Hook asked curiously. What did they catch.  
"I was walking through the woods and he dropped down right in front of me. So I followed him. You'd never guess what Captain he was following you. When he stopped by the beach I got the big needle thingy I had that made people go sleep and injected him in the neck.

There was a long paused before Hook laughed.  
"You caught Fox", FOX, "I'd though I'd never see the day. Well he going to be out a while. Put him next to the other one". I heard nothing until there was a loud thump next to me as they dropped Fox next to me.  
"Fox", I hissed, "Fox".  
"Quiet boy", Hook said before he kicked my side. I remained quiet the rest of the way. I had no knife. That was on the ledge on the side of the never-mountains. The lost boys weren't looking for me but what was Fox doing here? And what would make him so sloppy that he would get caught?  
"Ahoy", someone shouted from above, "The Captain is back". What was going to happen to me?

* * *

Uh oh. So what is gonna happen to Chip And Fox? Will Peter and the lost boys save them?

ok I'm soooo sorry it's taken me this long and I really have no excuse. It's been pure laziness and a essay but I had that done over a week ago so it was our laziness.

As usually Acknowledgements - lexiwhitlock302, biggestfan011, LOL, moonshrome420, RoseGlow, Emma, Melody, cerysclark, The Dark Lady55 and guest. A lot of you this week.

Any POV's you want or any questions? As there are a lot of guests if you do have any questions put them in your review and next time I upload ill give you your answer.

until next time

Hugs and kisses

Cammie


	25. Chapter 25 - The Rescue Team

Disclaimer - I do not own Peter Pan

* * *

Chapter 25 - The Rescue Team

**Rose's POV - **  
This waiting was infuriating me. Peter refused to let me out of bed because of my 'injuries'. I feel fine. It's not that bad I can't remember a small traumatic event. My memories would come back eventually. I've watched enough films to know that. I had Tootles, Tinkerbell and a new fairy who's name I can't remember, watching over me to make sure that I stayed in bed while everyone else searched the island for Chip. I had Tootles clutching my arm whilst asleep and the fairies were hovering by the door. Our only hope was Edward as he was the last person to see Chip but he knew nothing. I feel sorry for putting him on the spot like that especially after he didn't know anything.

"MOTHER. MOTHER. MOTHER", Some lost boys shouted running into the hideout. I couldn't help but wince at the sound of there high pitched shouts after hours of practically silence. Tinkerbell, seeing my reaction, flew straight out the door. I heard a lot of angry jingles but I couldn't make out the words followed by, "ok, sorry". Then in height order Gubby and the Twins walked in with Tinkerbell flying in-front with a smug look on her face. The lost boys lined up by the side of the bed. Heads bowed in disappointment.  
"We're so sorry Mother", they said in a sad tone. Sorry?  
"What are you sorry about?", I asked confused.  
"Your not well and we made it worse when we shouted", Guppy said.  
"It's fine really. It's been so quiet all day I wasn't used to the noise", I laughed. All three looked up huge smiles on their faces, then they all jumped onto the bed chanting, "mothers not mad at us", as they went along.

I couldn't help but laugh at there enthusiasm. Just then a huge crow echoed across the hideout. We all stopped what we were doing and watched the door expectantly. As if on cue Peter stormed through the door, Rufio and Slightly close behind.  
"And you haven't found him?", he asked strained running a hand through his hair.  
"No he's vanished without a trace", Rufio said bored.  
"Where's Fox?", Peter asked spinning around as if he was in the room but he missed him when he walked in. Immediately Guppy's and the Twins raised there hands in the air at the question. Everyone in the room smiled at there childish behaviour, I even think the corners of Rufio's mouth twitched.  
"Ok, what is it?", Peter asked amused. Looking between each other they look a deep breath before they all said in one breath, "we-found-Chip-the-pirates-got-him-then-Fox-told-u s-to-get-you".  
Peter stood in thought for a moment rubbing his chin, "that still doesn't explain where fox is", he thought out loud.

Then as if on que Nibs ran in the room with Native American Indiana on his tracks. He wore animal skin three quarter length trousers and shirt, he had long hair that went half way down his back that was tied into a pony tail at the nape of his neck. I recognised him from the game with the Indians the other day.  
"They got Fox and Chip", he blurted out before anyone could say anything.  
"How did they get Fox?", Slightly asked.  
"No idea, but me and Ash saw them throwing Fox into the boat", Nibs stated.  
"How do you know they have Chip then?", Rufio asked.  
"Hook told him to shut up". Everyone was silent after that comment and the tension grew due to the silence. I couldn't stand it no more and stood up, everyone looking my way at the movement.  
"What are we standing here like idiots for. Lets get Chip and Fox", the lost boys murmured their agreement.  
"And how are we supposed to do that?", Rufio asked looking at me like and I was a idiot.  
"How am I supposed to know?", I retorted, "it's not like I do this often".

Everyone then went silent. Peter seemed to be daydreaming, Slightly looked constipated in thought, Rufio looked bored as he twirled a knife in his hand, Nibs and the Indian I think he called ash were chatting quietly in the corner, the Twins were annoying Guppy, I don't know where the fairies went and I was sitting on the bed trying to figure out a plan.  
"I got it", Peter announced jumping into the air and landing slowly. Everyone watched him in anticipation for his plan.  
"First of all, Ash", he turned to look at the Indian, "how many are willing to help?", what?  
"The usual", Ash shrugged.  
"Good, I need to go and talk to the mermaids to see what they know. While I'm gone, I want you all to get ready for battle. Then we're going in when I come back", he turned to look at Rufio, "come here a sec, I need to tell you something", and they began whispering to one another.

Everyone left the room, me included as we went to retrieve weapons. The lost boys ran in all directions talking weapons from all over, hiding weapons in all sorts of places over there body. The twins were running around with pots, painting battle strips on the other boys faces. Nibs grabbed a few weapons and ran up the stairs with Ash. At that moment Peter walked into the room shouting orders around, but I couldn't see Rufio with him.  
I felt a tug at my hand and looked down to see the twins, one was holding the pot of paint whilst the the other had the paint dripping from his finger tips, "you turn mother", they said in unison. I crouched down to be eye level with them and closed my eyes. I felt the rough paint drawn across both my cheeks in two lines.  
I opened my eyes once they stopped, "how do I look?", I asked. But they just giggled and ran away. Lets hope they didn't draw something on my face. Signing I turned to come face to face with Peter, I immediately took a step back at the close proximity. I thought he was going to tell me I couldn't fight but I noticed he was holding a sword out to me. It was a dull blade but still had a glint to it showing me it was still sharp no matter the appearance it gave off, the handle was bronze with a round ball end.  
"Can you use it?", he asked with a smirk almost as if he knew the answer.  
"I'll try", I smiled back taking the blade, it was lighter than I though it would be. I adjusted it in my hand and inspected the blade more closely.

"Lost boys", Peter called, "and Rose", he more softly, "head down to the coast, Slightly is in-charge until then. We attack at dawn. You will meet Rufio down there who will take charge and tell you what to do as well as Nibs and Ash with some Indians", he looked around at the lost boys, "well, what are you waiting for. GO", then he jumped up, flying through the tunnel I didn't see above our heads. The lost boys ran for the stairs and I quickly scurried after them not wanting to be left behind. When I reached the top the twins were waiting.  
"Come along mother", they said before briskly walking into the woods. And I couldn't help but notice how they even walked instep with one another.

It was almost sunset by the time we finally got to the beach. All the lost boys were there playing, what looked like, tag. I sat on the sand with my back to a tree to lean on and just watched the scene. Nibs walked onto the beach with Ash and a five other Indians dressed similar to him. They all stood in a circle admiring a weapon he was showing them. I looked around again, spotting Rufio walk out of the trees with Edward in tow. I'd totally forgot about Edward. Does this mean they're starting to trust him?  
"Everyone fall in", Rufio shouted. The beach fell into silence as everyone gathered around Rufio. As I went to walk over Tootles ran in front of me holding in arms up in a silent signal that he wanted to be carried. I picked him up and joined the others.  
"Here's the plan", Rufio started, "Peter will draw the attention of the pirates. We have to fly over to the boat and sneak on board and hide around the place. When Peter shouts now, we attack. If Fox and Chip aren't tied to the mask then", he looked at Nibs, "you and Ash are to go down to the cells and break them out. The rest of us are to kick some pirate butt", he looked over the the setting sun, everyone followed his gaze and we saw a shadow flying over the water and slowing landing on the ship. Peter.  
We all looked over to Rufio who smirked, "lets go", and he took to the air while tightly gripping Edwards arm. I couldn't help but feel sorry for Edward as all the colour left his face. We all followed after. Tootles jumped out of my arms and started cartwheeling. We lowered to the water. As we approached the boat I saw the pirates were all on deck slowly walking to Peter who was talking to Hook, Chip and Fox tied to the mask and that crocodile circling the area around the plank. I couldn't help but feel nervous but at the same time I felt excited. I was so ready to do this and get some revenge from the pirates dragging me out of my room in the middle of the night to use me as bait. My grip on the sword tightened. I am so ready.

* * *

Oooh. This chapter was gonna be longer but I wanted to build up the suspension. the next chapter will come after I finish all my summer hmw.

Acknowledgments - Lexiwhitlock302,RoseGlow, Biggestfan011, Melody, Bloom, Moonshroome420, MissOperaGhost & LOL

Love you guys, your amazing.

Thanks for being patient.

Hugs and kisses.

Cammiep


End file.
